Royal Excursions
by Lifeinthewoods
Summary: Emma Swan is the cautious owner of Royal Excursions travel agency and Killian Jones is a carefree boat captain. Nothing goes according to plan when a meddling mother arranges a surprise vacation for her workaholic daughter. Will anyone survive the holiday from hell? Tropical romance, screwball comedy, family drama and swashbuckling adventure all in a modern a/u.
1. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Sweet Dreams **

Moments of self-doubt were a rarity for Emma Swan. Her life was governed by meticulously organized scheduling. Emma's days ran like the precise inner workings of the Longine watch that she wore. Her chosen vocation required nothing less. To the curious passerby, Royal Excursions appeared to be just another travel agency. To hear her life's work referred to as such, infuriated Emma. She was not in the business of so called quick trips, last minute deals, frequent flyers or any of the other trappings the travel industry had to offer. Emma Swan was in the business of making people's dreams come true.

Royal Excursions was a name that people in the world of travel had come to trust and respect. It was a guarantee that dreams would be fulfilled, disappointments avoided, and the happiest of memories created. When client's first met Ms. Swan, it quickly became apparent that her name could not have been more fitting. Her beauty and elegance were not only obvious in her physical appearance, but also in her actions and words. Emma was able to turn even the vaguest ramblings of clients into evocative images of magical voyages. What was even more astounding was that she could turn those fantasies into reality.

Emma's clients would return from their journeys in a state of bliss and likened her to the fairy godmother that magically made it all possible. Emma could not imagine a more absurd comparison. Childhood images included someone who sported a long flowing gown, wings and an angelic smile. Emma preferred the efficiency of a pair of jeans and comfortable flats when chasing through hotels and airports on behalf of her clients. She might not have wings, but she knew how to maneuver cars through rush hour traffic like a cheetah chasing down its prey. Angelic smiles were the public facade, when things went wrong, and they rarely did in Emma's world, a litany of curses and gesticulating arms got people moving.

Making dreams come true was much harder than waving a magic wand or sprinkling some fairy dust. The ease with which she envisioned her clients fantasies belied the effort it took to make them a reality. Emma channelled her energy into pursuing the dreams of her clients as if they were her own. Any dreams she had were long buried and no longer interrupted her conscious thoughts or her sleepless nights.

* * *

><p>Time meant very little to Killian Jones. The pace of his life was dictated by the change of seasons and the daily forces of nature. He lived in the moment and those moments were ever changing. Killian had been able to transform his love of the sea and passion for sailing into a business that allowed him to live his life as he saw fit. He enjoyed the freedom to do what he wanted, where he wanted and when he wanted.<p>

Sunset Charters had started slowly with a small sailboat that Killian took out on daily trips. Most of his clients were looking for a quick escape from the stress of their daily lives. They were drawn to the serenity that the ocean often seemed to provide. As their worries and tensions eased with a day at sea, clients were lulled into divulging aspects of themselves that would normally remain well hidden. They often envied Killian's life, as well they should in his mind, and spoke of their own thwarted passions.

Killian was usually able to feign interest with a charming smile, the quirk of an eyebrow or a well timed "aye." Adopting whatever images clients had of a sea faring captain seemed to produce generous tips and return fares. Clients were a means to an end and nothing more. Killian expected that his overall silence would be more off putting, but this was never the case. People usually misconstrued his reticence thinking he was a good listener and someone who actually cared. Consequently, they became more open about recounting their unsatisfied lives and unfulfilled dreams which only served to increase his wanderlust.

Over the years, Killian developed a steady cliental and was able to procure a larger vessel which allowed him to live on board. His quarters could be described as cozy or cramped depending on whether you adopted an optimistic or pessimistic view of life. Killian was definitely more of a realist. He did not mind his limited living space because he rarely spent concurrent nights on board. His life ebbed and flowed like the waters he sailed upon.

Killian had regular ports of call that allowed visits with the few he considered friends. The older he got, not that he would consider himself old, the more his brotherhood of singles dwindled. Nights spent drinking and gaming with mates had become few and far between. Invitations to dinner now included steady girlfriends or wives, and spare bedrooms were were often occupied by children. He felt ill suited to the role of confidant to spousal woes, and even worse, that of "uncle Killian". Fortunately for him, Killian's devilishly handsome good looks continued to attract a bevy of women. He found that he was never wanting for a comfortable bed or a night lacking in pleasurable activities. Always quick to depart in the morning hours, Killian was not one to linger or form attachments. He was living his dreams and life couldn't be better.

**A/N: If you are reading this chapter and story, thank you! This is an introduction only. Things get moving in subsequent chapters so I hope you will read on.**


	2. Caught Unawares

_Thank you for reading and let the fun begin._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Caught Unawares**

Emma's public personae was befitting the grace of her namesake. The swan is normally a beautiful and serene creature. It can, however, quickly become agitated and aggressive, particularly if its mate or offspring are threatened. Flapping wings, loud honking and a well placed bite from a sharp beak are not soon forgotten by those who find themselves in the path of an ornery swan.

Unbeknownst to most of her friends and clients, Ms Swan also had a fiercely protective side that could be equally frightening. The possibility of defending a mate put her more into the realm of fantasy than any of her clients musings. Having a child to safeguard would mean meeting a desirable man and her devotion to her chosen career no longer allowed for any romantic distractions. Emma's "baby," her heart and soul, was Royal Excursions and its reputation was everything to her.

At this moment, there was nothing that posed more of a threat to the existence of her business than her newest "client." Living as an avian swan chased down by a pack of winter starved wolves could not have struck more terror into her heart. In fact, she would prefer to be that swan right now. If Emma was certain of only one thing today, it was that the two weeks of travel she had agreed upon would not be the dream come true promised in her company motto. Instead, she would be taking a trip to hell and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead at the mere thought. Emma had said yes to traveling with her mother and temporary insanity was the only plausible explanation.

"EMMMMAAAA, EMMA dear, Ruby said I could just come on through."

There it was, it wasn't so much what Mary Margaret had just said, as it was the tone with which it was delivered. Nope, hiding under the desk was not an option, she had already been spotted. If only she could just poof herself somewhere else, anywhere but here. Fairy god mother my ass, where was a magic wand when you needed it.

"Mom, if you are here about your holiday, most clients do make appointments. I am sure Ruby would be more than happy to book something so that we can finalize our plans." The mischievous grin on Ruby's face told Emma that her assistant, and soon to be former friend, would be much happier hearing what was about to transpire.

Mary Margaret quickly made herself comfortable by dragging one of the large tufted leather chairs from in front of Emma's desk to sit directly beside her. The inner tenacity of Emma's mother was matched by a surprising physical strength which was contradicted by her petite frame.

"Mom, you know I run a very tight schedule and my next appointment is in ten minutes. It would be very unprofessional if I kept my client waiting."

Mary Margaret reached out to take Emma's hand in hers. "This will only take a minute dear. I know you are busy planning all these lovely trips for people so I won't be a bother. I understand you have booked our flights to Miami and we were planning to spend our holiday there," she paused, "but I have made a few changes to our arrangements."

Emma gave her mother an incredulous stare and managed to sputter out, "What?"

She did not have a chance to say anything else as Mary Margaret gave her a quick pat on the hand and then made her way to the door. "I will tell you more about it tonight and supper will be waiting for you at home."

"Ruby be a dear and make sure Emma ends her day on time. Oh and thanks for the spare keys." Ruby was wearing an ear to ear grin when she turned to face her flustered employer.

"Really Ruby, you knew she was coming here today, didn't tell me and gave her the spare keys to my house, anything else I should know?" Emma was trying very hard to regain her composure.

"Come on Emma, let her into your life a bit more. She is trying so hard to make up for lost time. Let her, you know, mother you."

"What are you trying to say Rubes?" Emma had no idea what she meant by "mother you." The sad reality was that Emma Swan had very little experience with what it was to be mothered.

Emma reflected on Ruby's words throughout her day and found herself reminiscing on the drive home. She had spent most of her childhood dreaming about what it would be like to have a mother. Emma was adopted as an infant by the Swan family. What seemed like a happy ending for children in the foster care system, was tragically cut short when Mrs. Swan was killed in a car accident. Her grieving adoptive father had tried, but found himself incapable of raising a child without his wife. At the tender age of four, Emma was once again a ward of the state. She was too young to remember the love and nurturing that her adoptive mother had provided. When Mary Margaret, her birth mother, re-entered Emma's adult life, she had long since abandoned wanting or needing any mothering. The more Mary Margaret tried to be the mother she felt Emma deserved, the more Emma asserted her independence.

Emma sighed and resigned herself to the fact that it was going to be a long evening. She decided that a peace offering in the form of a bottle of wine might be worth a detour. Upon further reflection, maybe a bottle of both red and white since she really had no idea what her mother might have conjured up for supper or the holiday from hell.

* * *

><p>To say that Killian was surprised by what the woman sitting in front of him had requested, was a definite understatement. He had certainly had many interesting propositions from women over the years, but this had him speechless. At first glance, the petite brunette presented as the epitome of reserved politeness. She was mild mannered and soft spoken reminding Killian of someone's sweet and caring mother.<p>

Given his hastily informed impression, when Mary Margaret Blanchard asked Killian to captain her ship, he choked on his rum, seriously choked. He desperately tried to breath, as she vigorously thumped him on the back.

"Are you alright dear? Do you need me to do that Heimlich thing?" she asked while moving around to stand behind him. Killian raised his arms in a valiant attempt to fend off Mary Margaret's assistance. She reluctantly returned to her seat and carried on with her explanations while Killian gasped for air.

"You see Mr Jones, my friends and I are planning the holiday of a lifetime. We have this dream and are hoping you will help us make it come true. I am asking you to sail us around the Florida Keys. We want to explore islands that are less familiar than the typical tourist destinations. In order to do so, I have rented a boat and now need to find a suitable captain. The trip would be for two weeks and you would be well paid for your time."

Killian did not plan two weeks of anything in his life, but well paid caught his attention and the thought of spending time away from the cold Boston winter was also appealing. He was willing to hear more, but it was not a choice that he really had as Mary Margaret continued.

"I have made arrangements to have the boat docked a few days before we set sail so you can familiarize yourself with it. It is larger than you are accustomed to sailing, but I hear you are, one hell of a captain," she whispered. "I have booked a flight that leaves at the end of the week which should give you time to tie up any business you have here."

Killian had not agreed to anything, had he? He wasn't really certain of much right now. Ms Blanchard had arranged to meet him at his favourite pub to discuss a potential charter. He was sure the words, "potential, possible, or perhaps" had been used during their brief phone conversation. The small dynamo in front of him was still rapidly recounting details. Killian finally silenced her with a loud, "What the bloody hell woman?"

"It's Mary Margaret dear and there is no need for such language. "However," she paused, "It would definitely be in character." The sexy accent was also definitely something that would work, she thought.

Killian was finally able to take a deep breath before he continued. "I have not agreed to anything and I don't believe I can until I fully understand what you have in mind."

Mary Margaret confidently continued, " The boat I have retained is a traditional nineteenth century gaff topsail two masted schooner. It has been designed for the comfort of passengers and not cargo as would have originally been its purpose. It is a replica as I would assume most other boats of its era are at the bottom of the ocean. It can be easily manned by 4 crew members which would include the captain and whatever assistance a maximum of 6 passengers could provide. The boat was the pride and joy of a now deceased wealthy businessman, I think his name was Blackbeard, Blackpool, Black something or other. It is now rented for a variety of reasons including films, cruises and such. I have managed..."

To his astonishment, Killian was again able to stop her in mid sentence with the forceful raise of his hand. "Ms Blanchard, while I am impressed with your knowledge of antique sailing vessels and your tenacity in acquiring such a s-h-i-p for your purposes, I am not the captain for this voyage. Surely, there is someone that regularly sails h-e-r and would be more familiar with what such a trip entails. I am afraid that I cannot offer you my services."

Mary Margaret squared her shoulders and waved her index finger in Killian's face. "Now you listen carefully Mr Jones, I need you and only you to captain this voyage. If you do not agree, I will abandon the entire trip, forfeit my deposits, disappoint my friends and leave my life long dream to die with me." The words "to die" were uttered as tears began to well in her eyes.

Killian gulped, "You're dying?" to which Mary Margaret replied, "Well, eventually we all do dear, its always good to look ahead and make plans."

"Here is my card and a folder with more details, please call me soon with your decision as time is of the essence. Mr Jones, I really hope you give this some serious consideration. You could be part of something very special." Mary Margaret smiled demurely and then left.

This was a rare moment in the life of Killian Jones, he had badly misjudged a woman. He groaned while motioning to the waiter, "I'm going to need some more rum here."


	3. Done Like Dinner

_A/N: I am beyond thrilled that people are reading my story and seem to be enjoying it. I am looking for feedback given this is all so new to me, so continue to review or send a PM. I have posted this new chapter earlier than planned as a thank you and to make up for some confusion. __Chapter 1 was an author's note that I now realize was more appropriate for my profile (forgive the newbie). It has been deleted and the story now begins with the Sweet Dreams chapter. We are at three official chapters._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>**

**Done Like Dinner**

Emma steeled herself for conversation with her mother by pouring herself a glass of wine. Thank goodness for the ever increasing size of wine glasses as they now easily held half a bottle. Emma took a large sip and then another as she made her way to the table. She vaguely heard Mary Margaret rambling on about the state of her empty fridge, eating right, taking care of yourself, the way to a man's heart is through... Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the words, "sailing around the Keys."

While she was certain that she did not want to hear the answer, Emma asked anyway, "So mom, what exactly is the plan now?"

"Well dear, I am so excited. I had this moment of inspiration and things just blossomed from there." Mary Margaret ran through the details that Emma needed to know at this point. "I thought having a nice sail around the Keys would be just the thing, so different don't you think? We will be staying on the boat so I have cancelled the hotel and a course through the islands has been charted."

Emma had once again miscalculated her mother's motives. She thought that planning this trip together was another one of Mary Margaret's attempts at mother daughter bonding. There had been many of those in the three years that they had been reunited. While formulating a travel plan with her mother held little appeal, the professional side of Emma felt a twinge of disappointment. She relished fleshing out a complete trip from the bare bones of a client's descriptions.

Mary Margaret continued, "Two of my friends have accepted my invitation and there is room for one more. I thought that maybe you could ask a girlfriend, or maybe a woman from work, maybe a female who is an office friend. Ruby seems to be an adventurous soul and might make a good choice."

Subtlety was obviously a challenge for Mary Margaret and she hoped Emma would not ask too many questions. As much as she tried to draw her child closer, Emma pulled away at every attempt. While Emma had been calling her "mom" for some time, Mary Margaret knew that it was only because she had insisted. It saddened her greatly to see Emma keep herself so well guarded and she felt the guilt that only a mother could.

It was high time for her daughter to open her heart to the possibility of love, even if she was not to be the recipient. Emma was going to get the life her mother had envisioned for her come hell or high water. She hoped the water would not be all that high, sea sickness was not attractive and would interfere with her plans.

Whether it was the wine or Mary Margaret's clever subterfuge, Emma did not perceive her mother's true intentions. "So mom, I had no idea that sailing was an interest of yours. I thought most of your spare time was spent with that treasure hunting group or your archery competitions." Emma would never fit together the pieces making up the puzzle that was her mother.

"Sweetheart it's called geocaching, not treasure hunting. It really is much more complicated. We are hoping to be able to incorporate that into our holiday. I think Graham has been looking into doing just that." Mary Margaret realized her mistake when Emma's eyes widened.

"Graham, is he coming on this trip with us? Oh no mom, this is just too much!" Emma could not believe her mother had invited him. Graham had been smitten with her since they first met at one of Mary Margaret's excruciatingly painful Sunday brunches. It had taken months for Emma to finally end his amorous pursuits. She took another gulp of wine and thought, this just keeps getting better.

Mary Margaret bravely soldiered on, "You might as well know that your Aunt Regina is also coming along. Now before you say anything, she is really going to try and make this a pleasant trip for everyone. She promised to be on her best behaviour."

Emma was certain her "Aunt" Regina's best behaviour would send most people to prison for life. Regina was her mother's step-sister and could not have been more different from the bubbly optimist that was Mary Margaret. The word evil might have popped into Emma's head once or twice. Mary Margaret truly thought of her as a sister and Emma never understood the connection between two such disparate souls. Well, that is if Regina had a soul. Emma wasn't sure and often tried to see if she could spot a fiery tail peaking out from under her aunt's impeccably tailored suits.

Mary Margaret could tell that this was not going well and she needed an out. She quickly tried to simulate an authentic yawn and stretched her arms above her head. "Wow, I guess today has tired me out. All that cooking and plotting - uhm I mean planning - and you know - I really should get to bed." Mary Margaret hurried off leaving behind a confused and agitated daughter.

Given the events of the evening, Emma found it even more difficult to ease into sleep. She re-examined the folder containing her mother's trip preparations and had to admit they were very thorough. It was just so out of character for this to be Mary Margaret's dream holiday. As Emma went to put away her reading glasses, she noticed a book that her mother must have also left behind. Emma rarely had the time or inclination to read novels. She preferred the non-fiction world of travel writing. Hoping to glean more insight into the inner workings of her mother's mind, Emma randomly opened the book and began reading.

_"The delicate princess never imagined herself in this situation. Her head was thrown back and her bosom heaving as she cried out in ecstasy. She could feel the throbbing need of the handsome pirate as he began to ravish her against the..."_

"Oh my God," Emma slammed the book shut. Was her mother really reading this, even worse, did she want Emma to read it? No, no, no imaging a sex life for Mary Margaret, that was bad. Damn it, was her mother thinking about her sex life, or lack of it if truth be told? Nightmares were a sure thing now. Sleep did continue to elude Emma as she tried to rid herself of some very unwanted images.

Emma tossed and turned and found herself again thumbing through the pages of her mother's book. She decided to read more only because she was still awake and for no other reason. She had always been one to flip to the final pages of a book and, if the ending suited her, she would go back and read from the beginning.

After doing just that, Emma realized that this was definitely a romantic fairy tale, albeit a very adult one. A princess and true love, smut, sailing off into the sunset, more smut, happy endings, it was all pretty true to course, except for the smut. It suddenly came together for Emma, her mother's inspiration, cruising the Keys, treasure hunts and hiring Sunset Charters. Mary Margaret's intentions were not to spend two weeks fussing over her daughter, her mother wanted to be pillaged and plundered, well shit.

* * *

><p>Killian could not believe he said yes to Ms Blanchard's request. It was a sure sign that he was finally losing a grip on reality. The incessantly cheerful woman sounded vexed when he agreed with one condition. He insisted that he bring a crew member of his choosing with him. She complained about leaving a friend behind, shattered dreams and on it went. Killian could not be swayed on this point and he was astonished when Mary Margaret acquiesced. If he was going to do this, he would need some back up and that is where his friend David Nolan came into the picture.<p>

Killian arrived at David's apartment and told him what little he knew about Mary Margaret and her strange request. David was skeptical and something definitely felt off to the police detective. Killian often acted on impulse and David was the voice of reason in their friendship.

"So," David said as he passed his friend a beer. "This Mary Margaret sounds like quite the character."

"You don't know the half of it mate," Killian replied, as he helped himself to another slice of pizza. "I really think she would track me to the end of the world if I didn't say yes. She strikes me as the very persistent sort. So what do you say, are you in this with me?"

There was no way that David could refuse. He had amassed weeks of lieu time on a particularly difficult case and his chief of police was encouraging him to take time off. Two weeks would, however, be the longest he had ever spent on a sea voyage. He and Killian often spent weekends sailing up the coast to Portsmouth or south to Cape Cod. David was no expert sailor, but he did have some knowledge. He was able to competently execute the commands he was given. There were better choices for a crew member, but what Killian needed most was someone he could trust. That came down to one person, his best mate.

David Nolan was the person closest to the truth of Killian's life. He had been the best friend of the eldest Jones brother, Liam. They both treated Killian like the nuisance baby brother he was and tolerated him tagging along on their teenaged exploits. Neither of the older boys would admit how much they really enjoyed having him around.

David had stepped in after the the death of Killian's mother and brother in a bungled robbery attempt. The usual modus operandi of the petty criminal involved was to target women living alone. Liam had just taken his mother home after a surprise visit and a lovely dinner. They interrupted the burglary and the bewildered thief fired his gun to make his escape. Mrs. Jones died at the scene and Liam lingered in hospital for a few days. He eventually succumbed to his injuries while cradled in Killian's arms. After the tragedy, David and Killian sought solace in their friendship. A bond that was closer than most brothers grew from this tortured beginning. David recognized that lying beneath his friend's bravado was a battered and bruised heart.

Killian knew he could count on David's support no matter what unexpected events transpired on this trip. His friend stood by him when many others had not. After the murders, Killian found himself acting with reckless abandon in an effort to dull his pain. He was like a boat adrift in a stormy sea of emotions, waiting for someone to tow him back to the familiar shores of the man he once was.

David tried to be that person, but Killian resisted his attempts to help him be the man of honour he vaguely remembered. His life had become one of superficial relationships and aimless pursuits. Killian managed to eke out a successful business despite his lack of ambition. Sailing was the one constant in his life and his mind was most at ease when at sea. It was David who encouraged him to make it his vocation. Killian owed a great deal to the man sitting next to him.

David continued to mull over the particulars of the trip while his friend retrieved two more beers. "This just sounds a little dodgy if you ask me. I mean, why would this woman not hire someone who has experience captaining this particular ship?"

"I asked her that very same question and she insisted it had to be me. Do you not think I can handle it?" Killian asked with the quizzical raise of an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's me David, so drop the act. It's a hell of a ship to manage given what you and I are used to sailing. She did say an experienced crew has already been hired, right?"

"I think so, but you try spending five minutes with that woman and see if you are sure of anything," Killian huffed.

David chuckled, "Well my friend, if I am to have your back, I might just have to meet Mary Margaret Blanchard and find out what she has up her sleeve. I think the sooner the better."

"I have already committed to the trip, but do what you must. Just be warned she seems innocent enough, but she definitely packs a wallop." Killian would have liked nothing more than to see his friend try to unravel the mysteries of Mary Margaret, but he had a plane to catch.


	4. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**The Best Laid Plans**

Mary Margaret was meeting the interloper known as David Nolan for lunch at her favourite eatery. Regina had reluctantly agreed to accompany her even though she despised the casual fifties feel that Granny's Diner exuded. She was wearing a sleek black Prada suit, matching stiletto pumps and dark sunglasses while slouched down in their booth.

"I am pretty sure none of your 'society' friends would be caught dead in a place like this and, if they showed up, maybe blending in would have been a better idea."

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret, I should have asked to borrow a poodle skirt and a pink sweater. I'm sure there might be something suitable in your closet."

Regina was in no mood to be considerate, point of fact, she never was. While she loved her sister, this trip would be an ordeal to endure. The lead up had been rather enjoyable and was more suited to Regina's talents. Many entertaining hours had been spent scrutinizing all of the potential targets until they found their bullseye. Who could say no to ogling photo after photo of eligible bachelors and then digging into their lives a bit.

The internet was a wonderful thing, but a stake out or two was also a must since you could never be too sure with all the photo shop. Yes, shopping through photos for a man, that was time well spent as far as Regina was concerned. She had to give her sister credit, Mary Margaret was certainly going to tempt Emma as much as she could. What remained to be seen was if the lovely Ms Swan would take a bite out of that oh so juicy apple.

While Regina was fantasizing, Mary Margaret surveyed each person that entered the diner until she met the gaze of a man wearing a red flannel shirt and a sensible black winter coat. He really should do up the buttons given how cold the day was. She couldn't stop herself from admiring the smile that formed on his oh so charming face when he saw her. Mary Margaret hoped he was the one and then smiled in return as he casually made his way over to them.

"Well, hello there handsome," enthused Regina as she sat up and peered over her shaded eyewear.

Mary Margaret blushed as she shook David's hand and made the necessary introductions. Casual conversation ensued while orders were taken and food arrived. David spoke about his friendship with Killian and his work at the police department. He modestly described his undercover work for Boston PD's drug control unit.

Mary Margaret hung on his every word and her eyes shone as he spoke. If he had been in the mounted unit as well, she would be sitting in front of her knight in shining armor. A bullet proof vest was assuredly the safer option and would not be as awkward when chasing down criminals.

Regina finally snapped, "As enchanting as this conversation has been, are you going to get to the interrogation soon Detective Nolan."

David had hoped to ease into his questions, but no such luck. "For starters, I was hoping you lovely ladies could tell me more about the motivations behind this trip."

Mary Margaret was about to speak when Regina quickly interrupted. "Let's cut to the chase shall we. Mary Margaret is trying to connect with the daughter she gave up for adoption when she was a teenager. The low life who got my sister pregnant disappeared when he found out about the baby and she hasn't really trusted a man since. Despite my sister's best efforts, Emma is still rather distant, so we thought a change of scene might help. My niece is a workaholic and what better way to relax and open up than some family vacation time. Am I right?"

Regina waved off David. "Rhetorical question, no need to answer. Rest assured we are not going to rob tourists, smuggle drugs, or commit any of the other crimes that are running through your head right now. Your friend Killian has already agreed, so we really don't care if you are in or out, this trip is happening."

"Regina" Mary Margaret shrieked. "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my sister Mr. Nolan."

"No need, and it's David. We all have our heartaches and regrets. I should apologize for being so suspicious, but it's in my job description as a detective. I'm still not convinced that there isn't more to this story than what you are telling me. However, innocent until proven guilty. Am I right Regina?" He gave Mary Margaret a wink and finished by saying, "I won't push this any further right now, but I am definitely on board and will be looking out for my friend."

Mary Margaret turned her killer glare on Regina after watching David depart. "You don't antagonize the 'best friend' who just happens to be a police detective. Let's hope he doesn't dig any further or this whole thing could blow up in our faces. For the sake of Emma's love life and any future grandchildren, we all better be on that boat before anyone figures this out."

"Listen sis, if no one has caught on given your conspicuous attempts to hide the truth, I think we're good. By the way, don't think I didn't notice how you and Mr Detective were making doe eyes at each other. It's about time you were getting some as well." Before Mary Margaret had a chance to express her outrage, Regina disappeared with a swoosh of her long purple coat.

* * *

><p>Emma had cleared her schedule for the two week trip months ago. With Ruby's help, she managed to quickly reorganize her appointments so she could also take the next few days off. Emma was not one to change plans at the last minute, but she also knew there was more to this vacation than her mother was willing to tell her. Changing her flight on short notice was no hurdle for Emma. She soon found herself at the Miami airport only to be stalled at the rental car counter.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity in line, Emma was in no mood to be advised by the clerk. He suggested that hiring a boat might be faster than taking a car. The main highway to the Keys would be busy given it was peak season for tourists. Emma declined as she needed a get away car if the trip went even further south than their geographic location. She would not let herself be trapped on a boat with her mother. Emma hadn't quite planned how she would get back to her car from a ship at sea, but that was for another day.

As it turned out, Emma had plenty of time to think because she now found herself going nowhere fast. She was about half way across the portion of causeway linking Miami to Key Largo. Emma was making good time until traffic came grinding to a halt. What the hell do you do when there is an accident on a twenty mile stretch of bridge? Well you wait, and patience was not a virtue that Emma had in her repertoire today. Her lap top was buried in the trunk with her luggage and she was too tired to try and accomplish anything on her cell's tiny keyboard. There she sat staring at the water - so much water -so still - not even a ripple. Yup, nothing moving on the water or on this damnable bridge taking her to hell.

Emma reluctantly gave up the luxury of air conditioning and turned off the engine. The last thing she needed was to run out of gas or have the car overheat. She rolled down the windows to try and catch one of those cool ocean breezes touted in the cliche travel brochures she abhorred. Lady luck seemed to have forsaken Emma this day and the air was as stagnant as the water.

The quiet solitude of her thoughts was interrupted by the roar of a fast approaching power boat. Wow, that thing was really moving. It seemed to spend more time in the air than the water as it bounced along at maximum velocity. Weren't there speed limits for the ocean as well as the roads, she wondered. There were certainly no traffic jams in the water and the two idiots in the boat would be at their destination long before she would. As Emma waited with her sweaty forehead resting on the steering wheel, she knew there was only one person to blame for this, her mother.

Killian made his way from the airport to the boat launch at Convoy Point with the assistance of the lovely flight attendant who had served him only too well on the trip from Boston. No need to wait in that horrendously long line for a car rental when you had such a willing chauffeur.

Killian was met at the dock by a mate who had agreed to ferry him over to Key Largo. Well, ferrying was definitely not the right word for a 300 horse power Monterey sport boat. It was not the shortest route to the Keys, but the weather was perfect and he was at the helm of an agile, high speed vessel. He would enjoy every moment this beautiful day had to offer. Killian cut the speed by only a fraction when he noticed the snarled traffic on the overseas highway from Miami. Rubbernecking an accident was still true to form whether on land or by sea. Better that you were jetting past those unfortunate bastards stuck in their overheating cars.

* * *

><p>Emma arrived at her destination a damp and disheveled mess thinking she was so ready for this day to end. All she wanted was a cooling shower and a comfortable bed. What she got was an imbecile innkeeper who had given away the room she reserved. Yes, she was horribly late given that infernal traffic jam, but that was her room damn it. She did not pull the, "I am Emma Swan head of Royal Excursions" card often, but she was desperate.<p>

It was to no avail as the concierge, oh who was she kidding, the kid on the night shift, had no clue who she was. Of course there were no more rooms at the inn and the boy suggested she call one of the nearby motels. Emma had specifically booked this accommodation because it was located next to the marina where she hoped to begin her investigation. Thank goodness for the rental car since she would probably need to drive inland in order to find a vacancy.

Emma stormed out into the inky black night and began the process of googling and dialing. Ten minutes later she was still furiously pacing the dock alongside the boat moorings while trying to explain who she was to yet another oblivious mind. She would later tell herself that it was not hard to be confused with the night sky reflected in the dark water. One wrong turn and Emma found herself windmilling her arms in a futile attempt to stay balanced and on dry land. The last thing she remembered was thinking "What the..." as she hit her head on the edge of the dock and then fell into the water.

Killian had happily settled into his room at the quaint, nautically themed Jolly Roger Inn. It definitely had that Mary Margaret whimsical feel to it. He had concluded another satisfying day in his life with a nightcap at the local tavern. He was just nodding off when he heard the commotion at the front desk. It was hard to miss as his room was just off the front lobby. Some lunatic was harassing the unfortunate soul staffing the midnight shift. Killian fought the urge to barge out of his room and let the pretentious woman know that the sun did not rise and set on her. There was no need as the one sided argument she was having suddenly ended. Killian found himself irritated and wide awake.

He poured some of his favourite rum into a glass and stepped out onto the patio adjacent to his room. He was hoping that the rum and the scent of the ocean drifting in on the night breezes would help him relax. That's when he saw her. She was stomping along the path toward the marina still raving about something. Killian shook his head and a sneer made its way onto his lips. These were the people he dealt with day in and day out, too caught up in themselves and the petty frustrations of their lives to take notice of anything around them.

She was so close to the edge of the dock and frightfully unaware of her precarious situation. Killian wanted to shout at her to watch her step, but that might only make matters worse by startling her. He was about to make a move toward her when he saw her madly grasping for some nonexistent pillar of support. She then did what he could only describe as some sort of ungainly backward swan dive into the water. "Bloody hell," he shouted as he ran toward the marina and then dove in after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This was one of my favourite chapters to write so I wanted to post it for the first day of hiatus. Thank you to everyone for reading. I will be updating regularly during the break so stay tuned...**


	5. Doctor's Orders

_Celebrating the one week anniversary of Royal Excursions today with an update! Thank you all so very much for your continued support._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Doctor's Orders**

Killian should have retired to his room and donned a dry set of clothes after his dashing rescue. Instead, he found himself in the back of the ambulance that was transporting the beautiful blonde who had disrupted his slumber. He could not say why he felt the need to be at her side and the EMT's did not take exception to his presence. After arriving at the medical centre, a tantalizing young nurse gave him some scrubs and put his sopping wet clothes into a bag. He promised to return the hospital garb personally, much to her delight.

Killian managed to snag his lovely accident victim's purse from the docks. After a quick check, he found the identification and insurance information hospital personnel requested. Emma Swan, an interesting name for someone who seemed to have two left feet and no affinity for the water. To be fair, she was unconscious after she fell, but you would think a swan could float.

Killian smiled when he saw that his damsel in distress was also from Boston. It was an interesting twist of fate that their paths should cross so far from home. He had long ago come to the conclusion that life's moments were largely due to chance and it was up to him to seize whatever opportunities came his way. He found himself sitting in the waiting area wondering where the rest of the night would take him.

Staff eventually allowed Killian access to Emma's room given that he had provided such detailed personal information. They assumed he knew her and was likely a friend or family member. He was determined to discover more about Emma and found himself searching the contents of her purse once again.

There was very little to be found and everything was freakishly organized. Who put their id, credit cards and money inside a plastic case that was then secured inside a plastic bag? It was as if she planned to be underwater for an extended period of time. Lipstick, eyeliner, protein bar, breath mints and car keys were the nondescript items he found. Why did he feel so disappointed by the meagre contents of a stranger's purse?

Killian could not shake the feeling that Emma Swan was not as ordinary as her belongings would lead him to believe. While he found her attractive, he could not fathom why he was drawn to her on an emotional level. He needed to know more and continued his bedside vigil.

Emma's first thought upon awakening was that this had to be the most uncomfortable bed she had ever had the misfortune to sleep on. She would have to add this to the list of complaints delivered to the incompetent innkeeper. Wait the inn, something wasn't right here. It was lurking near the foggy fringes of her memory.

She went to rub her head and felt the sizable lump that was forming. Oh dear God, the marina - the water - and then she was falling. Emma slowly opened her eyes and found herself on a stretcher surrounded by stark white walls. Apparently, there was no need to worry about finding a room for the night after all. She closed her eyes again and groaned.

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake," a richly accented voice drawled. "I am rather disappointed that I will miss the opportunity to kiss you into consciousness."

"Who the hell are you?" Emma said as she tried to sit up and then immediately regretted her decision.

A gentle hand stilled her, "Easy there love." There was that same voice again. "You took a nasty hit to that beautiful head of yours."

"That does explain what happened, but again, who the hell are you?" Emma was now shouting and tried to peer at the disembodied voice through squinting eyes.

"I guess it's safe to say that you did not ingest any water into those lungs. As for me, it's Killian Jones, at your service. I guess you could say, I am your saviour."

Emma's blurred vision began to clear and she saw a dark haired man leaning over her. "That is some bed side manner you have there doctor, are you always this familiar with your patients? Enough with the come ons and just tell me about my injuries because I really need to get out of here."

Killian looked down at his scrubs and decided it would be a pleasant enough diversion to see how this all played out. After witnessing Emma's earlier rant, he felt that she definitely needed some amusement in her life. If Killian had known anything about her, he might have reconsidered his course of action, but alas, he did not.

"Well, lets take some vitals again and I can answer your questions more accurately." He reached out and took her hand in his. He feigned taking her pulse while softly stroking her wrist. "Your heart rate is strong, but appears to be a bit rapid for someone at rest. Are you agitated or excited by anything right now, Ms Swan?"

Emma snatched her hand away as she glared at him. God, who had eyes that blue and why did he have that stupid smirk on his handsome face?

Killian pressed his luck further. Emma's hospital gown was bunched up around her neck and he decided to lower it, ever so slowly. "Given your powerful vocalizations, I'm sure your lungs are fine, but it wouldn't hurt to double check. Just breathe deeply for me," he said while eyeing the rise and fall of her breasts.

"Are you going to do that with your ultra sonic hearing or did you need to go get a stethoscope, Dr. Strangelove?" Emma gritted her teeth in reply.

The door forcefully swung open, "Hello Emma, glad to see you've come around. I am Dr. Whale and you are at Ocean Reef Medical Centre. According to your rescuer Mr Jones, you took quite a nasty spill."

Killian was thankful for the continued good timing of his life and made a hasty exit as the doctor spoke. The sweet angel of mercy he met earlier was waiting for him and offered him a lift. He gladly accepted and followed her out into the night. With keys jingling in his hand, Killian felt that it was time to give destiny a push in the right direction. He was most definitely going to see Ms Swan again.

Emma was about to confront the fraudulent physician when she noticed he had already slipped out of the room. Sweet mother of all that was wrong with her life right now. It was all too surreal and now she was talking to a doctor named Whale in a place called Ocean Reef.

The real doctor continued, "I am going to order a scan to rule out a more serious head injury. I'm fairly certain you sustained a mild concussion, but I will need to run further tests before we can release you. As for tonight, it looks like you will be our guest."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma asked staff to call a taxi for her. She was sorely in need of some fresh air and decided to wait outside the hospital's front entrance. Emma's first priority would be to search the docks for her car keys since they were not in her purse. She must have had them in her hand when she slipped and fell. If she was lucky, a kind soul found them and did the right thing by taking them to the front desk.<p>

Her attention was drawn to the jerk honking his car horn directly in front of her. The window rolled down and there was that familiar accent. "Morning love, can I give you a lift somewhere."

Thankfully, she was still near medical attention because a stroke was imminent with the surge of anger that threatened to overwhelm her. The lecherous fake doctor was back driving a yellow VW beetle. It was all the rental car agency had available since the quirky actor who had reserved it failed to show. The bastard was driving her car.

Emma was so done with this and decided to call the local police. She would enjoy watching the obnoxious idiot leave in handcuffs. Emma went to grab her cell phone only to realize it had been in her hand last night. It was most definitely out of service and lay somewhere on the ocean floor. If she went back into the building to call, he might disappear with her car. Well shit, life was not giving her much of a choice. Emma stood fuming with her arms crossed, an immovable force if ever there was one.

Killian shook his head thinking he had never met such a stubborn lass. He was doing Emma another good turn by picking her up this morning. He might have taken a few liberties last night, but she should have realized by now that it was all in jest. Perhaps, he would try a new approach in the clear light of day. Killian quickly got out and moved to open the passenger door. He beckoned her toward the car with a wave of his arm and a welcoming grin. "Your carriage awaits my dear."

"Oh so now you're a gentleman," she paused, "and a car thief." Emma spoke in as civil a manner as she could given the circumstances. Heaven help her, why did he have to be so attractive and since when did she start caring about such things. It was all she could do to stay angry with him as he stood there beaming at her.

Killian again motioned toward the car, "Your vehicle has been in my charge so it could be safely returned to you. I thought you would likely be unfit to drive given your blow to the head. I also wanted to make certain that you were out of harms way on your return trip to the Jolly Roger. Rest assured you are in capable hands."

"Yes, and I know exactly what those hands were going to do last night if a legitimate doctor had not arrived."

"These were also the hands that pulled you out of the water," Killian retorted while waving all ten fingers in front of her.

Emma weighed her options and decided that she could not risk losing her car. She would have to take a chance on Jones and hope for the best. Killian went to help her into the passenger seat, but she shoved those hands of his aside.

Killian attempted to engage the reluctant Swan in conversation on the drive back to the inn. He told her that he would be staying at the Jolly Roger and offered his continued assistance. Emma was clear that she could manage well enough on her own, always had, and always would. Killian began to ask questions about her life in Boston and what had brought her to the Keys. Her head was still aching and Emma tried to encourage him to be quiet for the sake of her recovery. It may have come out more like, "Can you just shut the hell up." Killian pouted and was about to turn on the radio when she grabbed his hand, "Too loud, my head remember." Never one to back down from a challenge, he hummed an upbeat tune as his eyes met Emma's icy glare.

* * *

><p>The owner of the inn greeted them upon arrival and profusely apologized for the events of the previous evening. He assured Emma that a room was waiting for her and staff would be happy to attend to her every need. Right now, that was ridding herself of the nuisance standing next to her and getting into a clean set of clothes.<p>

Emma's luggage had already been moved into her room. She bent over to begin unpacking when the sudden onset of dizziness forced her to sit on the floor. Dr. Whale warned her that the effects of a mild head injury might linger for days, or even weeks and she should get some rest. He also suggested that she not drive until she was sure any lingering effects had passed.

It suddenly hit her that Jones still had her car keys and she would need to see him again. Emma would deal with that insufferable man tomorrow. All she wanted to do right now was to find something comfortable to wear and crawl into bed. Emma's mother had not yet arrived and this trip was already a nightmare.

Killian was both surprised and disappointed that Emma had not wrestled her car keys from him. She seemed to be in no mood for his company and said she would spend the remainder of the day resting. Never one to turn down a free ride, he whistled happily as he walked out to the garish little car. Killian made some enquires the day of his arrival and confirmed the ship he was to captain was moored south of Key Largo. He had not asked Mary Margaret about reimbursement for any expenses and was not about to spend his entertainment budget on cab fare. Yes, one good deed deserved another and Ms Swan could certainly not begrudge loaning him her car for the day. After all, he had saved her life.

Killian was overwhelmed when he first saw the ship. Mary Margaret had done her homework and her descriptions did not disappoint. The vessel embodied a young boy's dreams of heroes, pirates and sea faring adventures. As he stood on her deck looking up at the magnificent sails, he somehow felt lighter than he had in years. Her regular captain was there to meet him and introduced himself as William Smee. When Killian gave him a puzzled look, he explained that it was a moniker he adopted years ago. It seemed that his physical appearance reminded many passengers of the fictional first mate, and so the name stuck with him.

The Captain took Killian on a thorough tour of the grand lady. Her outward appearance fit the bill of antique schooner, but below decks lay the mechanics of a state of the art vessel. She was equipped with an engine to back up her sails and a generator allowed for modern amenities like hot water and electricity when at sea. Killian would need to make adjustments for steering a larger ship, but sailing her was well within his expertise. He would obviously require more manpower to manipulate the additional sails and rigging. Captain Smee was surprised to hear that his regular crew had not been hired, but Killian assured him that all would be well. Mary Margaret did not seem like a woman who made rash decisions and so he counted on having skilled deck hands. Since all seemed to be in order, Killian now had the time to devote his full attention to the lovely Ms Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am working hard, learning a lot and having such fun! I would like to make things a bit more interactive between myself and all of you lovely readers. Feel free to send me your theories about where the plot is headed, characters you are enjoying, characters you might like added in future chapters, by review or pm. I am also going to try something different and hide Easter Eggs in a few of the chapters. They will mostly be related to the show, but one or two may not. I will let you know which ones have them in a note at the end of the chapter. There are a few in this chapter and there was a small one in chapter three and another in chapter four. Let's have some fun and thank you for joining me on this journey.**

**EE: Dr Strangelove is a brilliant darkly comedic film about the Cold War****. I adore old movies of any genre.**


	6. Emotional Baggage

_Like chapter one, this is written in a different style than the rest of the story. I needed to cover some background and this is the result. I rewrote it many, many times and I guess I had my first writer's block, so it is a bit shorter again. What would the holidays be without family drama, angst and hopefully gifts from the heart? Enjoy or read on as we get back to the fun in the next chapter. Thank you for your continued support as readers and thanks to everyone who answered the questions I put in your PM box._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Emotional Baggage**

Ghosts from the past plagued David as he was deciding on the last few personal items to put into his luggage. Packing was something that his wife, ex-wife he corrected himself, Kathryn always had a hand in. She loved to tease him about the way he always crammed too much into one suitcase. She would then take over the task for him, neatly folding his shirts and slacks and rolling his socks into bundles.

When they first married, David wanted to show her the world, but a policeman's salary did not allow for much of a travel budget. They had been happy and in love so little else mattered. As the years passed, Kathryn became increasingly focussed on attaining the material things that meant so little to him. David was content with a meaningful job and sharing his life with the woman he loved.

It came to ruin when David began hinting at a desire to start a family. He was several years older than Kathryn and felt a strong pull to be a father. She came to the realization that a baby would tie her to a lifestyle she no longer wanted creating a rift that could not be bridged. Intellectually, David knew it was for the best as the continuation of their marriage would have caused them both grief in the long run. If only his emotions did not betray his thoughts on a daily basis.

He paused in the midst of his task and picked up the simple gold band that sat on his dresser, the inscription read, "Eternally Yours." He wondered why he still kept it in full view. It would catch his eye in the morning as he made his way to the bathroom and every night as he got into bed. It should have been a symbol of everlasting love, but was now a testament to his failure as a husband. A more fitting engraving would have been, "Nothing Lasts Forever." David had once been a firm believer in finding true love. He was now unsure he even knew what it meant to love someone or be loved in return.

David continued to analyze their relationship in excruciating detail in an attempt to determine how it all went wrong. It was Killian who pointed out that he was treating it like a police investigation. He was trying to find the clues that would resolve his heartache. While David began to question the motives of each person who came into his life, there were never any doubts where Killian was concerned. He had supported David in the aftermath of the divorce and continued to encourage him to open himself up to the possibility of love. Maybe his friend was right and he was watching from the sidelines as life passed him by. David made one final scan of the apartment before switching off the lights and heading out to meet whatever the future had in store for him.

* * *

><p>Regina was at her wits end packing for this trip. She could not bring herself to dress the part by purchasing casual cruise wear. She selected some essentials that included, slacks, light weight blouses and a few jaunty scarves. Regina then walked into the closet reserved for her footwear. She affectionately referred to it as the "vault" and had a combination lock built into the door. It wasn't so much a place to store them as it was a shrine for her shoes. There were hundreds of pairs and choosing a favourite would be as difficult as a parent chosing one child over another. Mary Margaret had suggested sensible shoes, perhaps something with rubber soles for better traction on the ship's deck. Regina took this as a personal affront reaffirming that she would never give up her heels.<p>

Shoes were not the only creature comfort that she was leaving behind. She would be trading the luxuries of her downtown penthouse for what was likely the cramped cabin of an antiquated boat. An extravagant five star resort would not be the destination for this holiday. The things Regina wouldn't do for her sister.

The two women developed a close connection from ill-fated beginnings. Regina's mother and father divorced during her preteen years. Her father returned to England wanting to distance himself from his ex-wife and anything or anyone associated with her. Regina never saw him again and had no desire to re-establish contact with a man who had so easily discarded her.

Cora always made it abundantly clear that she never really wanted a child. She ignored Regina's very existence and favoured socializing with her clique of friends. Regina preferred the neglect to the emotional abuse that occurred when her mother did take notice. Cora's outer beauty hid the inner cruelty that had tormented both Regina and her biological father.

As she searched through the contents of her dresser, Regina found an item she had tucked away and was infinitely more precious than any of her shoes. She pulled a faded gift box out of its hiding place. Regina opened it and carefully removed the tissue paper. She ran her fingers over the small and simply carved red apple. It conjured up the few fond memories she had of her childhood. Regina was not one to be sentimental, but this was a gift that her step-father had carefully crafted with loving hands. This smallest of tokens was born of the greatest love, that of a parent for their child.

After her divorce, Cora was desperate for financial security and quickly set about rectifying the situation. She found an easy mark when she met Leo, Mary Margaret's father. He was a kindly man who was still deeply affected by the loss of his wife. Once Cora set her mind to ensnaring him, his fate was sealed. Leo was an exceptional father and loved Regina as if she were his own. He often told both of his beloved girls how much they meant to him and that they were the apple of his eye. Regina swore she could feel her heart expand every time he spoke those words.

Mary Margaret also quickly became attached to Regina. She adored having a big sister and idolized her. She watched with wide eyes when Regina was brave enough to stand up to Cora's taunts. Regina also did her best to protect Mary Margaret from her mother, but her efforts were often futile. Cora took pleasure in the misfortune of others and could not tolerate happiness in any form. The two sisters supported each other through Cora's many attempts to freeze them out of their father's life.

While it had been years since Leo passed away, Regina still missed him everyday. She roused herself from her thoughts and returned the keepsake to its place with a barely audible, "love you pops." Regina resumed her packing and chose the final item for her travels, an Armani suit. They may not have the same taste in wardrobe, but Regina and Mary Margaret were cut from the same cloth as far as their father was concerned.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret had a much easier time deciding on clothes for the trip. Casual and sensible were words that best described her apparel. Comfy sweaters were a must and Mary Margaret had them in every conceivable pattern and colour. She also needed some accessories and decided that a few pieces of understated jewelry would be appropriate. As she searched through her collection, she came upon a tiny baby bracelet. Mary Margaret carefully cradled it in her hands and examined the letters on each block, E-M-M-A.<p>

She was shocked when the family service worker handed it to her after the adoption was finalized. Cora insisted there be absolutely no contact between parties in the closed adoption. It seemed the family who would raise her baby had other ideas and wanted her to have a small token of remembrance. Mary Margaret believed with all her heart that they also wanted her to discover more when the time was right.

The smallest hint of a first name allowed baby Emma to be reunited with her birth mother years later. The fragile thread that connected the beads was like a life line sent by a loving mother to a drowning teenager. To many it would seem like a small gesture, but for Mary Margaret, the significance of the gift had not diminished with the passage of time. She cherished the bracelet more than anything she owned. It represented her belief in hope for the future and the goodness inherent in all people. She safely locked it away in the jewelry case that fit into her carry on tote. It was a treasure she could not lose.

The anguish of the past continued to dominate her thoughts as she recalled her step-mother's deceptions. Cora knew that Mary Margaret's deepest fears were to disappoint her father and lose his love. She used this knowledge to convince Mary Margaret that her pregnancy would be the ultimate failure in her father's eyes. Cora arranged for schooling in a distant community where the name Blanchard was not known. She then persuaded Leo to allow Mary Margaret to attend classes for the arts at the private academy. He trusted his wife and never once doubted that his daughter longed to attend a program that required her to move away from their home. Cora then convinced Mary Margaret that she was truly giving the baby her best chance at happiness by letting her go.

These hopes were shattered when she finally reconnected with a grown daughter who had been emotionally damaged by her years in the foster system. Emma was shuffled from one home to another never settling with one family for long. Tears began to fall as Mary Margaret again condemned herself for not having the strength to withstand Cora and her machinations. She would never be able to forgive herself for what Emma had gone through, living her life alone and feeling unwanted.

Mary Margaret drew herself out of her recollections as she zipped up her final suitcase. There was no point in dwelling on the past as it would change nothing. She stoically brushed her negative thoughts aside and focussed on Emma's future. The little lost girl would have her happy ending, Mary Margaret would make certain of it.

**Easter Egg (EE): The holidays are not complete for me unless I watch The Grinch Who Stole Christmas for the millionth time and my version of Regina really does need her heart to grow a few sizes! An added bonus was keeping her shoes in the vault instead of her hearts.**


	7. Accidental Tourist

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Accidental Tourist**

Killian sought out Emma after returning from his tour of the ship only to find a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door. He couldn't help but look more carefully to ensure she had not added his name anywhere. Emma seemed to be the type of woman who liked to be precise about such things.

He vividly recalled how her temper had flared during the antics of the previous evening. Killian wondered if she generally approached life in such an adversarial manner or if it was something more personal. Over the years, he had grown complacent about the fact that the opposite sex found him attractive. He rarely, if ever, found himself chasing after a woman and was baffled by Emma's indifference. Perhaps a better plan would occur to him while he slept and a certain blonde took a starring role in his dreams.

Emma woke up with a headache for the second day in a row and gently eased herself out of bed. She had things to accomplish, and at this rate, she would not find out what her mother had in the works. Emma pulled her hair into a quick ponytail and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She left her room in desperate need of a coffee and some food.

She made her way to the small dining area at the back of the inn and glanced around the room looking for a table. It was much too busy for her liking and room service seemed like the better option. She was about to retreat when she saw Jones motion to his table while calling out her name. All eyes were on her and, of course, the only empty seat was at his table. A graceful exit was no longer possible and she casually made her way over to him. Surely, he would have to be on his best behaviour in a public venue and she needed those car keys back.

Killian saw her the moment she hesitated at the doorway. He had been waiting for the better part of an hour and was nursing his third cup of coffee. He again felt an inexorable pull toward her and hoped she did not feel equally compelled to push him away. As he predicted, Emma seemed ready to flee when he caught her eye. He was delighted when she did not back down from the public challenge he had issued and joined him. Killian was eager to prolong their interaction, but wooing a woman was uncharted water for him. He tried to think back to a time when he had been more chivalrous and the only thing that came to mind was blatant flattery.

He pulled out a chair, "It seems that fortune has smiled upon me this morning and I have the pleasure of your company once again. You are looking radiant as usual and hopefully feeling better?" He waited with bated breath for her response.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes as she sat down. She knew full well that she looked like shit. Did this man ever stop? "I believe you have a set of car keys that belong to me."

Killian knew he would regret it, but containing the devil lurking inside would take some practise. "Well, well, let's get right down to business. I do so like that in a woman. I would prefer to set a more leisurely pace, but I'm always aiming to please."

"Do you ever stop with the innuendos?" Emma asked with a scowl.

"Does everyone annoy you this much Swan or is your unhappiness directed solely at me?" Killian struggled to maintain his composure when faced with her constant animosity.

Emma was taken aback by his question and paused as he slid her keys across the table. She was struggling for a reply when her hand met his as she reached for the keys. Killian softly squeezed it as he looked into her eyes. Was that compassion she saw? Emma did not need anyone's sympathy, particularly if it came from the annoying man who was holding her hand. Yes - holding her hand - feeling her fingers tingle where they touched his and then something more - something foreign and yet familiar. Emma couldn't handle it, so she pulled back her hand, grabbed her keys and abruptly stood up. "Thank you again for your timely rescue Jones and have a good life." She was gone before he could utter his own good-bye.

Killian bowed his head to look at the hand that had been holding hers. He recognized the look she gave him when he touched her, it was like seeing his own reflection in a mirror. It now all made sense, her anger was a mask that hid the truth, she was afraid - afraid to reveal her true self. Fear, he knew it well as it had been his companion for far too long. He wanted to know how it had also come to rule Emma's life. Hoping to catch one last glimpse of her, he turned to stare out the window next to his table.

Emma's car was parked in the lot behind the inn and she was ready to make a swift escape. She felt something that was both thrilling and alarming when Killian's hand had caressed hers. She needed to put as much distance as possible between Jones and herself.

Emma paused for a few seconds to let a bout of dizziness pass and then backed out of the parking space. She failed to notice the cargo van that then wedged her between it's front bumper and the car in the next space. Shit, shit, shit, this was not happening. She was now stuck between and rock and a hard place and her life had officially become one gigantic cliche. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Emma thought she could even hear the sound of sad violins playing. Nope, it was only a tapping at her window and Emma did not need to open her eyes to know who it was.

"Are you alright there, Swan? It seems you are once again in need of my assistance."

Emma found herself on wobbly legs as she got out of the car and Killian quickly offered his arm to help her back to the inn. She tried to console herself with his soothing words about not having eaten, her head injury and she shouldn't blame herself. The van driver had also been very accepting of the accident. Rather than be irritated with her obvious negligence, he seemed more concerned about making his delivery on time. Killian was just opening the back door of the inn for her when they both noticed the van driving off. Wonderful thought Emma, she had her first back and run. She spent the rest of the day in her room fielding calls from insurance adjusters and her worried mother. The car needed repairs and she again found herself going nowhere fast.

The van driver made his getaway before anyone could call police to the scene. He hoped the woman and her friend would not give him a second thought. No one else seemed to get more than a fleeting look before he sped off. The driver made his way to the secluded boat launch and went about the task of offloading supplies onto the small yacht. He would need to ditch the van farther afield than he had hoped given the conspicuous dent on the front bumper and the likelihood that the blonde driver had reported the accident by now. He was fairly certain that the local cops would be too busy to track a van involved in a minor fender bender. Still, he couldn't afford any loose ends. He would just have to steal a new car and make his way back to the boat before dawn.

* * *

><p>The thief was likely doing just that as Killian lounged in his room revisiting the events of the day. He mulled over why it always seemed to go awry where he and Emma were concerned. Killian had gained some insights at breakfast, but he still had no idea how to get past the defenses Emma had safe-guarding her heart. It would take more than the one night he had left in Key Largo to make some headway. He could reach out again after they both returned to Boston, but the end result would be the same unless he found a way to connect with Emma. He resolved to make one last attempt to win her favour before they went their separate ways.<p>

Emma was roused from her nap by a gentle knocking on her door. She shuffled across the room in her bare feet and would bet money on who was on the other side. "What do you want Jones?"

"Just checking up on you love. If you would like a night cap, I have some rum I'm happy to share." The door opened to a smiling Killian holding a full bottle.

Why did he have to have that hopeful look of anticipation on his face? It was like opening the door to a lost puppy who was pleading to be let in and not the big bad wolf she was trying to keep out. "Looks like you win Jones," she waved him into the room. Emma went to sit on the edge of her bed while he pulled up a chair.

"Is it always a contest with you Swan?" he queried as he poured two glasses.

Emma downed most of the generous portion he had given her. She held out her glass expectantly and he promptly replenished it. "To answer your question, you made it a contest when you tried to get into my pants."

Killian tried to hide his amusement. "I won't deny the thought has crossed my mind. It is also very apparent that you do not find me desirable in the least and that is not why I came here tonight."

"It's not?" Emma said, a bit too wistfully for her own liking.

"No, its not. I am here to provide comfort and companionship." To his astonishment, Killian found that he was absolutely sincere. "I thought you could use a little cheering up after the rotten run of luck you've had."

"I'm all for more cheer," Emma snorted and held out her tumbler again. When Killian did not pour her another, she jiggled her glass. "My rum is gone." He reluctantly complied, but lessened the amount he dispensed.

"So love, if we are to spend the evening imbibing spirits, perhaps you could start calling me Killian. Surely, we should be on a first name basis given that we keep bumping into one another. Although, you have been doing most of the bumping. Are you always this accident prone, Emma?"

Emma sauntered over to the window as elegantly as she could to disprove his theory. "I am not an accident waiting to happen, Jones," she admonished. "I'll have you know that I'm quite competent in all aspects of my life. I built a successful business from the ground up and have a long list of satisfied clients. In fact, I don't think I've ever disappointed a single person. I keep things organized and punctual. I have this regular routine you know - it's steady - it's reliable, it all works for me."

"Steady and reliable, is that also what you look for in a man Swan?" Killian was well aware that he was now in dangerous territory. Emma had taken a small step forward and he needed to match her movements precisely. If she was comfortable calling him Jones then he would reciprocate with Swan. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her off again and see her take a step backwards. He would let her lead and see where this delicate dance took them.

"I'm not looking for a man Jones or haven't I made that clear yet?"

"You most certainly have, so let me rephrase the question. Is there a man in your life?" He looked at her expectantly, and when there was no response, he tried again. "Have you ever been in love Swan?

"I - I - it's not something I need in my life Jones. It complicates things, it makes things messy, it..." Emma could not finish the sentence as emotions that had been long buried welled up and her eyes began to brim with tears.

Gads no, he was a lumbering idiot who had now managed to painfully tread on her feet. He felt like an awkward teenage lad asking for his first dance all the while certain of rejection. Killian was definitely out of his depth and sensed that a truthful approach might be best. "I would have to agree as I have managed to avoid that particular fate myself."

Emma was confused by his candid confession and sat back down on her bed. She scrutinized his face looking for a lie, but found none. She needed time to shore up her defences, so she fought back. "No kidding Jones, you're so the love 'em and leave 'em type. Can't imagine that you stay around for very long. Maybe the morning after and that's it, am I right?"

Killian could not deny the truth when it was so blatantly staring him in the face, he was guilty as charged. "I can't say that you are off the mark with that Swan. When both parties are agreeable, it seems like no harm is done. Have a bit of fun and then move on to other conquests. If I were inclined to ponder it more deeply, it might seem like a lonely existence."

Emma was taken aback with his continued truthfulness. She felt the conversation starting to spin out of control, or was that the bed spinning? The room suddenly felt too small and Jones was sitting too closely. Emma tried to get up, but thought better of it as she swayed. Killian put a hand on her hip to steady her. Another fall would only confirm that she was a klutz, not that she cared what Jones thought of her. "Look barkeep, my glass is empty again, more pu-leez."

Killian withheld the bottle and cautioned, "Perhaps you better call it a night, eh love."

"So who are you now, my mother?" At the thought of Mary Margaret, Emma flopped down on the bed and groaned. "You should have jus let me drown in the ocean, would haf been quicker and a kinder thing to do."

It did not escape Killian's notice that Emma had started to slur her words. "You can't be serious Swan. I am quite perceptive and there is something more that you are not telling me. I've been told I am a good listener if you want to get it off your chest." He tried, he really did, but he just couldn't stop himself from gazing longingly at her breasts as he spoke. That had to be more than one step backwards.

Emma was past the point of noticing and rolled over onto her side. "You know the thing about mothers Jones?" She paused while pushing her finger into his chest. "They are just so smothering. Smother mother, thas what she is, and it rhymes. Thas really funny don't you think?" Emma gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Even in her inebriated state, Killian saw through her dismal attempt at humour. It was a ploy that had also served him well throughout his life. Keep the pain from overwhelming you whatever way you can. "So, this frustration is directed at your mother? What heinous act has she committed that has you so willing to sacrifice yourself to the sea?"

"She's just there - she's there all the time. She wants to make it better - you know - but it's never gonna be what she wants. Like I said, I have this great life and then she comes to find me. She just shows up and wants to talk and wants to do things. This stupid trip is her idea. She thinks she's helping, but she can't - no one can. It hurts - it just hurts too much." A tear slipped from one of Emma's closed eyes. "Pretty sure I'm done with this now Jones, unless there's more rum, I'm going to sleep now."

Killian pulled his chair back, but could not bring himself to leave. He watched Emma until her breathing evened out and he was sure she had settled into slumber. He walked over to her and wiped the single tear from her cheek with a delicate stroke of his thumb. Killian knew he would likely never see her again and felt the unfamiliar pang of regret. He paused at the door and took a small blue gem from his pocket. It was something he always carried with him. He looked at the stone and then at Emma. She seemed so troubled even when curled up in her sleep. Killian vaguely remembered a time when he gave to a woman without expecting anything in return. He was once an honourable man, a man with principles. It might just be time to take a step in that direction again. He tucked the talisman into a pocket inside Emma's purse hoping it would keep her safe and bring her the happiness she deserved.

**EE: I love INXS and their song devil inside is just perfect for my version of Killian.**

**Teaser: The big reveal will be in the next chapter. I am having too much fun writing it and hope you are looking forward to it. **

**A/N: I continue to be humbled by the trust you have shown a new au****thor. I appreciate the time people have taken to review, favourite, follow and pm. I am so invested in telling this story and your support means the world to me. Characters and plot are expanding as I write so updates may be slower. Like Mary Margaret, I have a lot more planned before this story is complete and I promise it will be finished.**


	8. Tell No Lies

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! Celebrating with an update a day earlier than planned and my longest chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Tell No Lies**

Killian could not resist passing by Emma's room one more time before he left the inn. He knew she would still be sleeping given the early hour and was left wondering why he was waiting outside her door? He needed time to become reacquainted with the emotions that now stirred within him and time was not a luxury he had. In one fleeting moment, Emma had accomplished what no one else could by putting a chink in his suit of emotional armour. He felt the light and warmth beginning to seep through to his very soul. His mind and body were now at war with one commanding he go and the other rooting him where he stood. It was a battle that Killian's heart could not win, but he would take one step closer to becoming the man he once was. He pressed his palm to the door and whispered, "Good bye Emma, find your happiness."

Killian was deeply engrossed in his own thoughts during breakfast and failed to notice the yearning looks thrown his way by several women. He decided to take a cab to the ship and ran through a checklist of tasks that had to be accomplished before setting sail. He hoped his deckhands would be ready and waiting since Mary Margaret's group would be arriving mid morning. Killian would need to familiarize the crew with a few things to ensure that casting off went smoothly. As hard as it was, all thoughts of Emma were put aside as he transitioned from unsettled landlubber to confident sailor and captain.

The ship was oddly quiet when Killian arrived. He called out and thought he heard a faint reply from below deck. He carried his luggage to a cabin that had a welcome sign which included his name, no doubt the work of Mary Margaret. He then heard unmistakable noises coming from the ship's galley and went to investigate. He found a young women moving boxes and stowing away provisions. She startled when she heard him greet her.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't hear you come in." She wiped her hands on a towel and then offered one to Killian. "I'm Belle and I will be managing the household chores on board."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." He smiled at her warmly while shaking her hand. "Killian Jones and I will be captaining the ship."

"Captain, oh my, it's nice to meet you too," she said shyly. "I have almost everything stowed away in here and the cabins have been readied for our guests. I put the package with your name on it in your quarters and everything I was unsure about in the salon. That is the right term for the living room area is it not?" Belle was staring at her shoes while she spoke.

"Yes it is, and I am pleased that you are familiar with such nautical terminology."

"Well, I felt - I mean - I needed to do some research when I found out I would be sailing on such a majestic and historical ship. I have been doing a fair bit of reading and hoped you might allow me to learn more about her. If I may be so bold, I would love to watch you sail her and help if I could." She quickly added, "That is in my spare time and only after I have completed all of my own duties satisfactorily." Belle nervously chewed on her bottom lip waiting for a response.

To her delight, Killian told her he would be more than happy to have her above deck whenever she liked. He then questioned her further, "Is it your love of the sea that has led you here?"

Belle hesitated, unsure how much to disclose, but something about the Captain just felt right. "To be honest, this is my only trip abroad and my first time on a ship. I am eager to have an adventure and explore the world."

Killian could not believe what he was hearing, this lovely lass made serving the domestic needs of passengers sound like a dream come true. This was most assuredly not anyone's fantasy. "Well my dear, it seems you have now piqued my curiosity and I find myself wanting to learn more." His usual motivation to win over a woman or a client was surprisingly absent and he found himself genuinely wanting her to continue.

"My life - um - it's not very interesting and I guess that is the point." Belle continued with all sincerity, "I work at the McKim building of Boston Public Library and have loved it ever since I can remember. I have vivid memories of entering through those grand front doors as a small child and it still amazes me every time I walk through the pink marble vestibule into the entrance hall. To see that massive central staircase flanked by marble lions gives me goosebumps. The library houses one of the largest research collections of rare books and manuscripts in the country and I have been fortunate enough to work in that department. I just adore historical books and it has been my dream job. Every day is like coming home, it seems so right you know?"

Killian knew exactly how Belle felt as he had that same excitement when he first set foot on this very ship. "It does sound like you found your happiness, so I have to ask, how did you manage to tear yourself away?" Killian thought of the slumbering blonde he had left behind and appreciated the enormity of the decision Belle had made.

"Are you sure you want to hear more about this Captain?" Killian nodded in response to her question. "It started this past year, I began feeling less at home and more unsettled each and every day. It was like something started to gnaw at me, a little itch that built until I felt my skin crawl. As I walked among the stacks, it dawned on me that I no longer wanted to follow the footsteps of the past. I felt compelled to journey down a different road and start a story in a book of my own. The problem is that I don't really have many talents, so I called an employment agency specializing in temporary and unusual jobs. This one just caught my eye and - well - I quit my job and here I am." Belle was winded and her heart was pounding when she finished. "It's really not as brave as it all sounds," she said meekly.

Killian felt that this small and fragile looking woman had indeed made a courageous decision. She was searching for something more from life and was willing to sacrifice the contentment that she already had in her grasp. Killian would make sure that this sail was an experience she would not soon forget regardless of where the future took her.

"This has been a pleasure my dear and I am sure you will be a splendid addition to the team. I will leave you to finish your preparations as I need to check on the whereabouts of my other two crew members."

Killian proceeded to make his final check of the ship with no sign of the missing crew. He needed to keep his concerns at bay and thought he would busy himself by unpacking. He returned to his cabin and found the package Belle had mentioned with an envelope attached to the brown paper wrapping. It was a note from none other than Mary Margaret. His eyes narrowed as he quickly scanned her words. This woman would easily be the death of him, he was certain of it. He reread the letter to ensure he had clearly understood her intentions. Killian had a decision to make, he could play into Mary Margaret's hands or deny the shenanigans she had planned. He tore apart the paper and a mischievous grin emerged when he looked over the contents. His choice was crystal clear.

* * *

><p>Emma awoke to yet another pounding headache and more pounding at her door. Was it too much to ask for just one morning where her head didn't feel like it would explode. She clambered out of bed as quickly as she could given the circumstances. "Just a minute Jones," she mumbled to herself as she opened the door. Emma found herself caught up in Mary Margaret's powerful embrace.<p>

"Oh Emma, it's so good to see you, ever since you called I've been worried sick about your accident. Everyone is waiting in the van. Have you eaten? You look like you haven't eaten. We will grab some breakfast for you on the way to the boat."

"Mom - wait - what time is it?" Emma was trying to clear her head and focus on what her mother was saying.

"It's nearly ten dear and we are already running late. Didn't you get my texts? I told you we would pick you up on our way to the boat given your little setback with the car."

Well shit, Emma meant to get a new cell phone. It was at the top of her to do list, but nothing had been checked off given the events of the past two days. "Just give me a minute mom."

Her mother was already on her way out carrying both of Emma's suitcases, damn that woman was strong. She dragged herself to the bathroom while trying to smooth out the clothes that she had slept in. Emma leaned over the sink as a wave of nausea passed over her and then splashed cold water onto her face. If only she hadn't had those drinks with Jones last night. In all likelihood, he had left by now and she was not feeling disappointed, nope - not one bit. Emma looked at her reflection and wondered who she was deceiving the most, Jones or herself? He had come precariously close to uncovering truths that were best left hidden. Killian Jones was dangerous and Emma shied away from anything that was not safe and predictable. It really was for the best that they were going their separate ways.

Emma put on her sunglasses and walked out into the tropical glare. Mary Margaret was beaming with happiness as she held the van door open for her. Ruby was also making little effort to hide her delight. She was tightly squeezed between Graham and the driver who was someone that Emma did not recognize. Probably a new man in Ruby's life, they did come and go so frequently. The man introduced himself as David and appeared much older than Ruby's usual type. Right now, she would give anything to trade places with her friend since she would be sitting between Regina and her mother in the back seat. The two schemers had guaranteed she would not be able to open the door and fling herself out of the moving vehicle. It was sure to be the most unpleasant car trip in the history of motoring.

It was all Regina could do to keep quiet for a few seconds, "So Ems, looks like you had a rough night. I hope the alcohol loosened you up enough to finally have a romp between the sheets. The only thing that makes a hangover worth it is that post coital glow, am I right?"

"For what is now a thousand and one times, it is Emma, not Ems, not Em, not Emmy. Do I make myself clear Reggie?" There was no known universe that a splitting headache and close proximity to Regina would ever go together.

"Yes E-m-m-a, it is so like you to count and then carefully log that amount somewhere. Do you have a specific journal for me, it must be the size of War and Peace by now?"

Regina knew her treatment of Emma would upset her sister, but she felt her frustration bubbling to the surface. Emma's need to hide from the truth and control every aspect of her life had kept her mother at arms length. What hurt Mary Margaret also hurt Regina and she was a woman who no longer tolerated the pain others inflicted upon her.

David chose to redirect the building tension and looked at Emma through the rear view mirror, "I've been looking forward to meeting you and your mother's descriptions were accurate. I see that old adage, like mother, like daughter, is very true when I look at two such beautiful women."

Regina thought she was going to regurgitate breakfast while Mary Margaret was beyond flattered and gazed appreciatively at the back of David's head. She put everything she was feeling for this man into her stare and hoped he would somehow sense the wave of affection she was sending his way. He really had such nice hair, so shiny and luxurious. She had this insane urge to just reach up and run her fingers through it, but settled for inhaling deeply.

Where did Mary Margaret find this guy and - wait - was her mother smelling him? Emma could see the coroner's report now, cause of death: accidental, acute embarrassement by mother.

Oblivious to the goings on behind him, David continued, "Your mom has told me so much about you. I hear that you run a travel business back in Boston. You know if you ever need to book a local sailing cruise my friend..."

"Sailing that's right - um - it means the boat is moving on the water. I hope no one is going to get queasy. Graham, did you remember to pack your dramamine? Mary Margaret exchanged a panicked look with Regina and hoped she had executed another brilliant save.

Graham turned around and gave Emma an appreciative visual inspection. "Yes I did, but if we have any stormy weather, I will probably have to confine myself to a cabin and rely on someone's tender loving care to get me through the worst of it." He licked his bottom lip in anticipation while Emma closed her eyes in disgust.

Emma definitely needed something to dull the pain. "Speaking of medication, anyone happen to have anything for my headache?" Graham and Mary Margaret quickly went on a search to see who could assist Emma first with the win going to her mother.

"You can always rest your head on my shoulder and I could massage it for you." Regina was trying to be helpful, but Emma's flinch indicated that her words were once again misconstrued.

It was when Regina leaned into her that Emma noticed the small and unusual markings on her white scarf. She took off her sunglasses and peered at it more closely. "Regina, are those skull and crossbones?"

Mary Margaret leaned behind Emma and also examined it. She gave Regina a scathing glare while fighting back the sudden urge to grab the end of the scarf and strangle her with it. Regina was struggling to keep the truth hidden and Mary Margaret knew she was playing along for her sake. The scarf was her sister giving notice that she would be heard as she lived by the words, tell it like it is even if no one wants to hear it.

Ruby interjected, "Maybe Regina has plans to wave it as a flag of surrender in case we meet any dashing pirates at sea. I plan to take quicker action if that happens. I've added running to my work out and I'm pretty sure I can do 100 meters in under a minute if a chase is required."

The voice of reason resounded again, "I'm afraid the days of pirates are long gone and the best you ladies can hope for is sailors on shore leave. I hear there is great bar when we dock at Key West." David was feeling quite overwhelmed and outnumbered. It was all he could do to stick to the speed limit and not gun the engine to shorten the trip.

Thankfully, it was not much further to the ship. Emma only wanted to open the door and push Regina out twice, but could not quite reach the handle. They pulled into the marina and everything seemed to be in order. Wow, Emma thought as she caught her first look at the ship, she was truly awe inspiring. It was like being transported to a bygone era to see her on the water, sails unfurled and in her full glory. Emma felt a flicker of excitement as she glanced over to Mary Margaret who was busy giving "the boys" instructions about where to put the luggage. Maybe, just maybe, she had misjudged her mother and this wouldn't be the excruciating ordeal she had anticipated.

Regina took over the handling of the antique Luis Vuitton steamer trunk that held her precious cargo. After her shoes had been secured, Regina sidled over to Emma and whispered, "Hey Ems, get a look at that name. I'll bet we're in for some sexy times."

Emma looked up to see "The Wicked Wench" emblazoned on the ship's bow. Images from her mother's novel again flashed into Emma's mind and she felt her stomach lurch. She was sure you couldn't actually get sea sick until the ship was moving, it must have been the rum.

As they made their way onto the ship, Emma noticed two crew members standing off to the side. What was it they were wearing? Pants were tucked into long boots, chests were covered with puffy shirts, and those hats. What was going on here - it couldn't be - were they pirates? This was far worse than anything Emma could have imagined, her mother was going to subject her to some type of costume drama.

"Welcome aboard matey's," said the shorter of the two men who was also wearing an inflatable vest. Wait, why was he wearing a life vest? Emma could barely keep up with each distressing revelation.

The second man who was younger and taller spoke, "Good to meet you all, my name is Will Scarlet and this is Leroy," he motioned to the other man. "We will be your crew for this voyage. Our captain should be here shortly, he is likely checking last minute details before we put out to sea."

It was then that all eyes turned to movement from the aft of the ship as a figure emerged from below decks. The captain strode toward them self-assuredly and with purpose. It was not like Emma to be blinded by a good looking man, but even from a distance he was just so - she was lost for words. He was dressed in a long leather coat that billowed around him as he walked. It's open front allowed a glimpse of form fitting leather pants, a vest, and an indecently unbuttoned shirt, all in black. The closer he got, the more Emma felt that there was something oddly familiar about him. She then heard him say, "Hello my lovelies, welcome aboard the Wicked Wench. I am Captain Killian Jones at your service."

"What the hell!" Time stood still as everyone looked at Emma. She panicked and looked around for an escape route. Her mother blocked the exit to the gang plank and would most likely tackle her to the ground if she tried to bolt. Jumping overboard? She knew from past experience that Jones would just go in after her. Shit, shit, shit! "Swan, is that you?" the Captain sounded as stunned as she felt.

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow and turned her head from her daughter to the captain, "Wait, you two know each other?"

No where to run and no where to hide, Emma was caught. She slowly took off her sunglasses, "So Jones, I see you've met my mother."

**EE x 2: I still quote Seinfeld on a regular basis and I am not ashamed! The puffy shirt episode was a classic and I imagined Will and Leroy each wearing one. I just found out that JMO was on How I Met Your Mother so I could not help myself. I think she even had a line about the captain.**

**Teaser for next chapter: Poor Mary Margaret, it gets worse before it gets better.**

**A/N: I hope this will be my last annoying author's note. True confessions; I ****have been to Boston, but I have no first hand knowledge of the Keys, geocaching, or sailing. Write about what you know seems to be advice that I somehow forgot and it ****means I am now in research mode. ****Your comments and feedback, in the form of reviews or pms, keep me going especially when I feel so overwhelmed. Please take a minute to tell me your thoughts and know that your support as fellow readers and writers continues to inspire me.**


	9. A Fine Mess

_HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! An update to celebrate the first month of the story that is taking over my life!_

_Many thanks to 4getfulimaginator for the kind words of encouragement and generous advice._

_I have made small format changes to some of the previous chapters for ease of reading, no content will change. Summary has also changed. Writing has apparently allowed my inner perfectionist to surface._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**A Fine Mess**

There were confused looks all around and what sounded suspiciously like cackling coming from where Regina was standing. "This is perfect, so, so perfect. Wouldn't you say this is perfect Mary Margaret?" Regina was loving this unforeseen plot twist.

"Emma, please explain this?" Mary Margaret pleaded as she gestured between her daughter and the captain.

"Mom, there is no this." Emma waved her hand to and fro between Jones and herself. "We met when he saved my life. He then tried to get into my pants, stole my car and got me drunk, end of story."

If a superpower had been momentarily granted to Mary Margaret, she would have wished for death ray vision so she could incinerate the captain where he stood, "Captain Jones!"

Killian clenched his jaw and grimaced while locking eyes with Emma. "Well love, clearly our tale continues and there is more to our shared past than your quick rendition would suggest. I would be happy to account for the gaps in your memory, which can no doubt still be attributed to your head injury. Unfortunately, we do need to make haste and depart."

Killian knew he needed to sort this mess, but it would have to wait. The owner of the marina required the ship's berth for another large vessel docking that day. "The priority for my crew right now is weighing anchor as we need to leave port by noon. Getting acquainted will have to wait."

He barked out instructions that had David moving to the sails while the other two men continued to stand still and exchange awkward glances. "Look alive and lets get moving mates," Killian ordered.

Will and Leroy looked at each other rather sheepishly before staring at Mary Margaret. A perplexed Will then asked, "We're expected to pitch in and work the boat? You hired two blokes who are actors, not sailors. You said you wanted an authentic pirate experience. You didn't say anything about real skills. Bloody hell!"

Killian could not believe what he was hearing. "Neither of you know how to sail?" He turned to Mary Margaret and shouted, "They don't know how to sail, you hired crew who do - not - know - how - to - sail!" He ran his hands through his hair hoping that the urge to throttle her would subside.

Mary Margaret stood as tall as she could and self-assuredly replied, "That was why I arranged for your earlier departure Captain. You were supposed to teach them before we left. What happened?"

Killian could not hide the frustration in his voice, "Ms Blanchard, I can guarantee that one does not learn to sail, particularly a ship such as this, in a few days. It would also seem that your bogus crew are a tad late. This is the first time we have met."

Mary Margaret glared at Will and Leroy, "What happened with you two? Your accommodations were booked and your expenses paid for the last three days."

Will and Leroy were now staring at the deck as neither wanted to incur the wrath of their employer. Will finally spoke up, "One of our mates from the pirate show was having a bon voyage party for us at a Miami club. Things might have gotten a bit out of hand."

"We spent the money you gave us on booze and we were drunk and hung over for two straight days," Leroy blurted out.

Mary Margaret was walking toward the two men with clenched fists when David intervened. "Looks like we have a few things to sort out, but right now, we need to get this ship out of the marina. Let's see what we can do if we all pitch in. Killian, um, Captain Jones, will take the helm and I will be in charge of the sails. We will need some assistance with basic tasks, but we might be alright if you can follow our instructions."

David looked at his friend who was still trying to calm himself. "Lets get her away from the docks and then sort this all out, sound good?"

"That sounds like a splendid plan," Mary Margaret agreed while smiling at David. Her gaze lingered and she sighed as he walked over to man the mainsail.

Killian still wasn't sure how they all managed to work together to maneuver the ship away from the dock, but somehow they did it. Belle proved to be invaluable given the knowledge she had garnered from her reading. Killian was quick to drop anchor once they reached a reasonable distance from shore. He judged it to be close enough for him to swim should he entertain thoughts of abandoning ship.

Mary Margaret suggested that everyone take some time to calm down and settle into their quarters before assembling in the main living area. She handed out cabin assignments and ship schematics telling everyone to reconvene after lunch.

* * *

><p>The two sisters were the first to retire to their cabin with Mary Margaret desperately trying to fight back her tears. How could this have happened? It had all been so carefully planned and months of preparation were now ruined.<p>

"They hate each other Regina. You can tell right? They hate each other. I'm not altogether sure, but right now, I might not be very fond of him either. Regina, he tried to get into her pants after knowing her for only a day or two. How could we not have known that he's some kind of - skirt chaser - a lothario - maybe even a sex addict? He stole her car, so he's a criminal too. Oh Regina!"

Regina's first thought was that Emma needed to wear skirts more often as getting into pants seemed to be a barrier to their master plan in more ways than one. She quickly put her arm around her sister and sat down next to her.

"Remember there are two sides to every story and you are the one who always gives people the benefit of the doubt. I'll admit it's not the best start to our 'Romancing Emma' project. I always did think that 'Getting Emma Laid' was a better title. Given these new revelations, it is a more realistic goal than falling in love. I think the bigger issue is whether this voyage even begins given the lack of skilled manpower. You know that really has been an all to common problem in our lives. Mary Margaret, I think even you would have to agree, we need a few good men or nobody sets sail."

"Regina please, none of your insinuations right now. We have to think of a way out of this. Maybe we can substitute Graham, you know he is still very fond of Emma."

Regina was trying her best to hide how entertaining she found her sister's attempts to ameliorate the situation. "This is not like coaching a football team, you don't just send in a replacement. Graham is attractive, but he would be second string at best after seeing our Captain in that outfit. Let's not do anything too hasty right now and see how this plays out. After all, we are only in the first quarter and so much can change before we reach the two minute warning."

Mary Margaret agreed to keep an open mind during the group meeting and hoped they would find a way to resolve their troubles. Secretly, she was afraid a lot was going to happen and none of it would go her way.

* * *

><p>David followed his friend below decks and patiently waited for him to say something. Killian remained silent as he took in the view from the porthole. David finally spoke up, "I guess the perks of being the captain are that you get your own quarters. Mary Margaret decided I should be roomies with Graham since we broke the ice on the flight from Boston. He seems like a decent guy aside from his quirky obsession with that geocaching. Mary Margaret says..."<p>

Killian stirred at the mention of her name. "So Mary Margaret says does she? Do you honestly think, whatever that woman says would make a damn bit of difference to me right now? Lies and more lies, she has told me nothing but lies. She did lie didn't she? Hells bells, nothing makes any sense right now. I thought you were going to meet her and find out more about this trip. You were supposed to have my back mate."

"Hold on there! I did meet with her and that disagreeable sister of hers. I sensed something was off, but I didn't get very far with those two working together. I have had interrogations with hardened criminals that were easier than having a conversation with those two." David paused to take in Killian's new appearance. "I think there is a bit more that you need to tell me, black leather man. That is quite the change in wardrobe from the last time I saw you."

Apparently, Killian had a few things to clarify, "I would be more than happy to explain my leatheriness, but I can not. Our guileless employer left a note to join in the fun and play the pirate captain. I think Ms Blanchard owes us an explanation, and more importantly, her daughter as well. I would very much like to be the one that corners her and gets that confession."

David audibly exhaled, "So would I, but I'd also like to know how you and Mary Margaret's daughter met, Emma isn't it? It seems you two have been busy."

"Not as busy as I would have liked. She has proven to be immune to my considerable charms," a faint smile formed on Killian's lips. Emma was here on this very ship, and he was unsure what to make of this latest twist of fate. Mary Margaret seemed to be giving providence a heavy hand, but Killian was beginning to believe that he and Emma were destined to be together. If only he could convince her of that.

Killian had no idea how he would manage it, but he would find a way to make all of this work. He was not a man who gave up easily when faced with something he desired and he could not remember ever wanting something this badly. Killian would make sure he did not have to say good-bye to Emma for the second time in as many days.

"I really don't know why your face hasn't been disfigured from all the women that should be, at the very least, slapping you silly." David held nothing back where his friend was concerned.

Killian's hopelessness was all too evident in his crestfallen visage. David came to a sudden understanding, "Wait a minute, don't tell me no strings attached Killian Jones actually cares about a woman. You should warn a man before you deliver such shocking news. I definitely need to sit down and hear about this."

Killian cast another dejected look his friend's way, "The story has not even begun as far as the captivating Ms Swan is concerned. As for me, it may end much sooner than I would like unless we find a way out of the fine mess we have gotten ourselves into."

The lack of experienced crew seemed like an insurmountable problem and it all felt extremely overwhelming. Both men decided that touring the ship might allow for some new insight to miraculously materialize.

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't help but overhear Killian angrily shout her mother's name. She desperately wanted to do the very same thing, over and over again. She and Ruby were bunking together and their cabin happened to be the one next to the captain's quarters. Emma collapsed onto a bed and flung her arm over her eyes. Ruby sat on the one next to her and made an effort to contain her laughter.<p>

"Whatever it is Rubes, just get it over with and say it. I would like to think this can't get any worse, but given the last few days, I think it probably can and will."

"Oh Emma, how can this not be a good thing. The Captain is the hottest man I have seen in - well - ever. In fact, I'm surprised the ship hasn't already burst into flames. I may just spontaneously combust if I stand near him and I so want to get closer to that piece of...

"Ruby! Stop, please just stop. Let me tell you what my life has been like since leaving Boston and maybe you'll see things differently."

Ruby was absolutely certain the only way she wanted to see Killian Jones differently was without all the leather impeding her view. Mary Margaret had given her free rein to choose his period attire and she went with the seductive bad boy look. It seemed she had done her job too well and would need to constantly remind herself that he was off limits. Good friend that she was, she reluctantly chased away some provocative imagery and focussed on Emma's story.

After Emma finished, Ruby knew she needed to carefully consider what she said next. She did not want to face an irate Mary Margaret if she failed in her part of the mission. It would take some cajoling for Emma to reconsider her options and not jump ship.

"Let's leave Captain Jones out of the picture for now," that was really hard to do she thought. "If we stay, it means two weeks of tropical vacation. Emma, you never do anything special for yourself. I don't remember you ever taking a holiday even though travel is your business. Your schedule is clear and you now have the time to do it. Given what you've told me about the last few days, I think you could use some down time. Are you seriously going to recuperate back in cold and snowy Boston?"

Ruby watched Emma carefully and tried to gauge whether this re-evaluation of the situation had tempted her friend. Speaking of temptation, the complication in all of this was Jones. Yes, he was a stupidly attractive man, but he also had heartbreaker written all over that handsome face. Ruby knew that Emma carried enough heart ache to last several life times and her customary way of coping was to shut it all down.

True to form, Emma headed for the door, "I'm going to get some air and I'll think about it Rubes. See you back at the meeting."

* * *

><p>Emma met David and Killian returning from their examination of the ship's mechanical room. David excused himself to check into his cabin after casting a quick glance at his friend.<p>

Killian followed Emma back onto the deck and watched her walk to the railing. "This is a first for us Swan, you at a loss for irascible words regarding my actions. Shouldn't you be taking offense with something I've said or done today? It would seem there is an abundance to choose from."

For a brief moment, Emma questioned Jones's role in all this. There was no way he could have known about any of it, or worse, been in cahoots with her mother. She knew this was not his fault as he had been visibly shaken by her sudden appearance on the ship. Mary Margaret had evidently kept the fact that she had a daughter out of any conversation.

There it was, the ache of rejection that encompassed every part of Emma's being. It was the empty room in her heart that she kept locked at all times. Her mother was looking for a key that she would never find and no one in her life had ever been determined enough to break the door down. She would never be worth the effort.

As the hurt settled in, she felt a comforting warmth radiating nearby and noticed that Jones was standing beside her. "Emma," he softly called her name and put a hand on her shoulder.

She could no longer fight the urge to turn to him and found herself caught up in those impossibly blue eyes. Damn him, the connection was instantaneous and no words needed to be exchanged. He knew, there was no mistaking the kinship of loss and pain etched on his features. Emma felt her chest begin to constrict and breathing became difficult.

Killian took a step back, "Emma, just breathe. It's going to be alright, I will make sure of it. Tell me what you need."

She couldn't tell him because she didn't know the answer herself. "Nothing," she murmured.

"You've been conned by my mother just like the rest of us. I'm the real failure here because I didn't do enough to uncover her plan. I came down to the Keys to try and find out what she was up to and you know how the story goes from there."

"I knew she hired Sunset Charters, which I assume is your business in Boston?" Killian nodded. "I should have looked into that from the very beginning."

She could blame no one but herself and her self-deprecation continued, "It seems I've again miscalculated where my mother is concerned. I don't know if I have ever really caught her in a lie. It's more like an evasion with her and not so much what she tells you, as what she leaves out. You could lose your mind trying to keep it all straight."

"Don't sell yourself short love, it would seem your mother had an accomplice and the two of them made quite the formidable team. Regina seems - well - she seems..."

"At a loss for words Jones, how unlike you. Why don't I help, wicked, villainous, sinful, heartless, pick a word for now because they have all applied to Regina at one time or another. This whole situation is absolutely absurd and now its not just about me, they've screwed this up for everyone."

Emma peeked at her watch and saw that their time of reckoning was drawing near. "I guess we better go deal with the two mutineers. I hope walking the plank is still considered part of the authentic pirate experience." They made eye contact again and Emma gave him a hesitant smile.

"Care to do battle with the enemy then Swan? Two against two should make it a fair fight and that would be good form."

"Lead the way then Jones." As Emma followed him, a sinking feeling overwhelmed her and that was not a good thing when you were on a ship.

**Celebrate with me by leaving a comment, it's the best gift and I love hearing from you!**

**EE: In fond memory of my Dad who started my love of classic movies. He loved Laurel and Hardy, a comedy duo from way, way back. Classic slapstick comedy and Dad would lose it each time Hardy said, "Well here is another fine mess you've gotten me into." **

**Teaser: Killian and Regina face off in the next crazy chapter.**


	10. Ship Of Fools

_Your wonderful reactions to the last two chapters sent my imagination on a wild ride and I probably went overboard with this one! This is my salute to echo cave, and my take on why Will and Ana are not together. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Ship of Fools**

Killian and Emma were the last to join the assembled group in the salon. He wanted to reach back for her hand as they entered, but settled for a reassuring glance. Their newfound alliance would be sorely tested as Regina had opened the bar and was pouring drinks for everyone. She had been very generous with her own martini and now had a predatory gleam in her eye. Emma let Killian take the lead and managed to find a seat that was as far from her mother as she could get without deploying a life boat.

Killian summoned every ounce of fortitude he possessed in order to address the gathering. "I believe that we need to spend some time clearing the air given the unforeseen events of today. The most pressing issue is whether this journey begins and ends right here. David and I have had some discussion on the matter and I hope we can all come to an accord. It no longer makes sense to adhere to the original navigational plan as that would put us too far out to sea. It works to our advantage that the Keys are an archipelago. A safe distance from shore needs to be maintained so that we can gather supplies or end things if needed. David and I are willing to try and make this work, but we all need to be in agreement."

Belle chimed in, "Do you think if some of us are interested, we could try and help you sail her? I mean with your tutelage - if you thought it was safe - I have books for people to read."

Killian gave her an encouraging smile, "I think we could give it a try if enough people are interested and it really is the only way that we can continue our journey. While this ship is designed to sail, she also has an inboard diesel engine. There is fuel in the hold, but it is a limited amount and we can not rely on it to power the ship for the entire voyage. We need to consider our options very carefully as the safety and well being of everyone is paramount. I suggest that we sleep on it tonight and let clearer heads prevail in the morning."

Killian visually connected with Emma and then did a slow scan of everyone in the room. "Now might be a good time for people to confess any other information pertinent to our situation." He turned to face Mary Margaret, "Ms Blanchard, why don't we start with you. Is there anything else you would like to share with the class?"

Mary Margaret drew on her bottomless reservoir of determination. She was now the center of attention and the animosity in the air was palpable. It was not with conscious intent that she opted to defend herself with evasionary tactics, it was just what she did. "Just how well do you know my daughter, Captain Jones?"

The true meaning behind her words did not escape Killian and he took his time crafting a reply. "I have had the pleasure of your daughter's delightful company for only a short time. It would seem that circumstances have put me more in the role of gallant rescuer than confidant."

Emma was about to tell Killian she did not need rescuing when Mary Margaret spoke up, "I will assume that you need some additional insight. Emma owns an outstanding travel company. People come to her with their lifelong dreams and aspirations and she makes them a reality. I wanted to do something special for her since she has given so much to others. I know she would never do this for herself, so I went ahead and made the necessary arrangements."

Mary Margaret rushed over and wrapped Emma in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, I just want you to be happy and I want us to be closer. I thought this was a way to make both things happen."

As usual, Emma was totally flustered by her mother's emotional outburst. "Seriously mom, you thought that relieving days of yore as pirates and wenches was something on my bucket list? Are you confusing your dreams for mine again, that does seem to happen all too often." She could not keep the bitterness from her voice.

Mary Margaret remained undaunted, "I may have a slight inclination to read a romance novel or two, but who doesn't want that in their life. Don't we all deserve some happiness, love and a bit of whimsy. Must life always be so serious Emma?"

Blast it, this woman was slipping out of their grasp again. It was like trying to hold onto a fish bare handed in a hurricane. Killian envisioned throwing a net over Mary Margaret and wished they were on a fishing trawler where he would have the means to properly subdue her. He gave Emma a quick nod of encouragement as she tried to regain some measure of control.

"Yes mom, real life is serious and we do not live between the pages of some imaginary book. There is nothing whimsical or romantic about the situation we now find ourselves in thanks to you." Her mother's frown suggested that she was not going to be deterred despite the deepening blush on her cheeks.

Before Mary Margaret was able to respond, Will cried out, "Your blushing, Stop it! I can't take blushing, it's red."

Everyone's attention now shifted and he needed to explain his outburst. "My confession is that I have erythrophobia. I'm afraid of the colour red. Before anyone says anything, it is a very real condition and I am getting therapy. It's not usually a problem unless you plan to wear 'that' colour, or eat something 'that' colour, or if someone bleeds, so no blood shed on this trip."

In the stunned silence that followed, Will was obliged to further his explanation. "There was this woman, she was so beautiful and regal, like a queen really. She loved all things 'that' colour and she looked so amazing in it. I fell hopelessly in love with her and then one day she just disappeared. I don't have a clue where she went or why. My therapist is sure that if I can get over the loss, I will be fine again."

Regina tried to embrace her inner supportive self, difficult as that was. "I'll bet having the last name Scarlet, is a problem. Ever consider changing it?"

Will covered his ears, "Don't say it out loud, it was all I could do to say it when I introduced myself. I worked on that for months in counselling. Dr. Hooper thinks that changing my name would be a set back and that I need to accept that part of me. Just call me Will and everything will be fine."

"Looks like therapy is going swimmingly for you," Regina declared as she swung herself around to face Leroy. "Speaking of which, what's up with you and the orange vest? Let me guess, you can't swim?"

Leroy looked up at the ceiling, "It's a bit more than that you see - I'm - I'm - afraid of the water."

While the others tried to contain their amusement over this newest discovery, Regina howled with laughter.

Will spoke up in defense of his friend, "There is nothing funny about any of this. Leroy has a very real problem called aquaphobia and he has come a long way. Bloody hell, he is out here on a boat in the middle of the ocean."

Killian noticed the colour draining from Leroy's face at the sudden reminder. Will quickly patted him on the shoulder, "No worries mate, I'm here for you and Dr Hopper would be so proud."

Regina turned to Mary Margaret grinning like the mad hatter, "So sis, you managed to find two pirates who can't sail a boat and they are also both a bit bonkers. I'm not sure if you should be reading comedies or tragedies, but romance is out of the question right now."

There was no longer any doubt in Killian's mind, this was the ship of fools and he was their beleaguered Captain. He surmised that Mary Margaret had not provided her pirates with swords in order to prevent the inevitable execution.

Killian took several steps toward the person he would most like to skewer with the pointy end of a blade. "It seems that we have not yet heard from you Regina, surely there are some skeletons rattling around in your closet."

The two were now face to face and inches apart, neither willing to back down. "Well Captain, unlike most people, I have nothing to hide. My motto in life will always be, tell the truth and nothing but the truth, and my testimony is an oath that will hold up in any court."

Killian thought he could feel the ship moving on the waves of tension emanating from the two of them. "I am sure those words are less than helpful when there is a murder as dead men tell no tales. I would assume the same applies to dead women as well."

Regina was about to lunge at the Captain when Mary Margaret stepped between them. This was no small feat considering their proximity to one another and the burgeoning battle. "Captain, I do have something that I would like to know about you. I wondered where you acquired your delightful accent and the charming diction you use when speaking."

"I agree, the accent is so sexy, and big - huge - um- words are really a turn on for me." Ruby was practically drooling with a full frontal view of all that leathery goodness.

Killian was massaging his brow trying to keep his developing head ache in check. "I was born in England and moved to the States with my family after my father died. Most of my education was completed at a private British academy near Boston. If that satisfies the ladies, I would like to get back to the matters at hand."

Ruby was about to point out that she was far from satisfied where Killian Jones was concerned, but was interrupted by Mary Margaret. "I think we have better things to do than play twenty questions, shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get on with our journey?"

A sword, what he wouldn't give for a sword right now. Killian steeled himself for the round of dodge ball that was surely coming his way. "Ms Blanchard, you do recognize that the only reason we are in this impossible situation is due to your artifice. You have single handedly managed to disable this impressive vessel and render her dead in the water."

Graham could no longer stay silent and came to Mary Margaret's aid. "Hey lets just ease up on M and M's." Emma cringed at his nickname for her mother. "She has everyone's best interest at heart. I for one am not giving up on a romantic holiday. My secret is that I agreed to this trip because I am still in love with Emma."

Emma found herself closely examining the carvings on the oak of the bar while Graham carried on, blind to her disinterest. "I know you don't have feelings for me yet, but things can change and I will never give up. My heart will always beat for you and only you, unless it is ripped right out of my chest."

Killian turned to Emma with raised eyebrows. It never occurred to him that he might have to battle an adversary for Emma's affections. "Graham, we've been over this so, so, many times and it's never gonna happen, n-e-v-e-r!" Emma stated it as emphatically as she could much to Killian's relief.

Regina bent toward Mary Margaret and whispered, "Told you, second string."

"Well Graham," Ruby interjected, "I think you and I could spend some quality time together. "In case anyone has forgotten, my name is Ruby and I'm here for the hot men and good times."

Will smacked himself on the forehead, "Your name is - I can't say it - and don't you say it again, it's 'that' colour."

"I guess we could call you R-e-d that is your nickname isn't it R-u-b-y!" Regina shouted at Will.

Ruby turned to admire the young man who was holding his hands over his ears. "Hey cutie, why don't you call me Wolf instead, since that's my last name. I guarantee my bite is worse than my bark, if you know what I mean." She winked and pursed her lips. "My friends also call me Rubes, but that one is a little close."

Belle timidly spoke her mind, "I think that could work since Rubes is definitely not 'that' colour. It is a word that refers to a naive or inexperienced person." Belle stopped to consider what she had just said, "Oh no, that is definitely not you Ms Wolf, bad choice since you are obviously very worldly."

It was Ruby's turn to stare down Emma. "We're definitely not doing the nicknames anymore are we E-m-s?"

Just as madness was about to take over the ship, David stood up brandishing his weapon. "For anyone who has forgotten, my name is Detective David Nolan. I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. If I discharge my weapon to silence the next person that says anything, any judge in the country would deem it justifiable homicide."

As a deathly quiet settled over the room, Killian looked at his friend and mouthed the words, now what?

The exasperation in David's voice was blatantly obvious, "I think we have had enough large group discussion for one day. We need to make some decisions, those who think they can help sail the ship will join Captain Jones. The rest of you stay with me and we will discover if there are any skills you can offer for the betterment of all. So children, before class is dismissed, you each need to choose a side."

Emma cringed with the awareness that this was high school gym class all over again. She remembered always being the new girl and the social outcast from the foster home who was the last to be chosen for a team. This time the choice would be hers, but that did not make it any easier.

She needed to continue her collaboration with Jones to prevent her mother from causing further damage. Emma knew that being in close proximity to him would be an emotional tsunami and she had already survived a near drowning. The thought of spending time with her mother was equally troublesome. Regina would no doubt continue as her mother's dark shadow and that meant dealing with both of them on her own. She had to make a choice and live with the consequences of that decision for the next two weeks. She chose the pirate Captain and crossed the room to where he was standing.

Ruby was waiting next to Jones raking over his form with her eager gaze. It pained Emma to see Graham sprint over to her after she made her choice. His decision was quickly overturned by Mary Margaret who reminded him that his geocaching experience would be best suited to the mapping of a new course. Emma sighed in relief as Graham reluctantly dragged himself over to her mother. Mary Margaret could do something right after all.

The two phony deckhands needed to decide whether they would fulfill an obligation they had clearly not signed up for. Emma felt badly for poor Leroy who had a near impossible choice. He obviously relied on Will's support to keep his fears at bay, but asking him to spend additional time on deck meant close proximity to the water. Working below deck would mean surviving in a confined space with Regina, and Emma knew that would be an equally terrifying choice for a man so riddled with anxiety. Following a whispered exchange, Will and Leroy did indeed join Emma's group.

Mary Margaret had already positioned herself next to David and Emma noticed the desire in her mother's eyes as she shamelessly ogled his weapon. A sensible and reliable man with a revolver might be just the thing to redirect Mary Margaret's single minded focus on Emma's happiness and keep her co-conspirator, the bastion of truth, under control. As predicted, Regina's loyalty was never in question and the honesty queen walked over to join her sister. To further seal the deal, water-logged decks were no place for Jimmy Choo footwear.

It saddened Emma to see that Belle also chose to stay behind. The young woman had been ebullient at the thought of sailing and her hopes were now dashed. Emma knew so little about her, but admired her for setting aside her own wishes for the less glamourous chores she was hired to perform. Maybe someone could find a way to make it up to her.

Given the events of the last hour, the solemn faces of those around the room spoke volumes. There was, however, always that one exception in every situation. Regina was positively giddy with anticipation, the teams were chosen and now let the games begin.

**I have had doubts about the Easter Eggs and a courageous person sent me a pm confirming my thoughts. I wanted them to be fun and not frustrating, my apologies. I have gone through chapters 5 to 10 and changed the EE hints into reveals for those not related to OUAT. They will be discontinued as of this chapter unless I absolutely can't resist something. Your feedback does matter to me and I read and carefully consider every review and pm.**

**EE: Pirates of the Caribbean Five title, "Dead Men Tell no Tales." More movie trivia, the Wicked Wench was Jack Sparrow's original ship. After she was sunk and resurrected by Davy Jones, Jack renamed her the Black Pearl.**

**Teaser: Things calm down, Killian and Emma surprise each other.**


	11. All The World Is A Stage

_My apologies that this update is later than usual. I lost my way for a bit, but I am back on track with my longest chapter yet. Thanks to all of you lovely readers for sticking with me, and to everyone who left words of encouragement. Thinking of your smiles as you read keeps me going!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**All The World Is A Stage**

Emma woke to the gentle snores of Ruby and a quick check of the time confirmed that it was too early to emerge from the cocooning warmth of her blankets. Much as she tried, her body would not surrender to sleep and she gingerly moved into a sitting position. Given the disastrous events of the previous day, her headache had returned. She rummaged through her purse looking for the bottle of aspirin her mother had given her.

She found the pain reliever, but also something unexpected. There was a small blue stone that she had no memory of acquiring or depositing in her handbag. It was a deep shade of sea blue that sparkled and shone as she held it in the light streaming through the porthole. It was likely something her mother had given her, perhaps a family heirloom, or some other gesture of togetherness.

As she continued to admire the jewel, the piercing blue eyes of Jones sprang to mind. Emma found herself stroking her shoulder and recalling the warmth of his hand during their shared moment on the deck. If eyes were the window to your soul, then there was something more to Jones, something that spoke of comfort, of belonging, of home. Emma blinked as tears again threatened to surface.

Home had never been more than some bricks and plaster where you began and ended your day. The address was always changing as were the people who lived under the same roof. She would never call them family because that would mean someone cared and she belonged. Emma had been abandoned too many times to believe she mattered to anyone. No one in her life ever stayed and she would not delude herself into thinking otherwise. Emma gave her head a shake clearing the ghosts of the past from her thoughts. She set the gem on top of the small dresser near her bed so she would be sure to find it later in the day.

Emma grabbed some toiletries and tried to glide out of the room as noiselessly as possible. The ship was equipped with two small bathrooms at either end of the passage connecting the cabins. It would make sense to designate one for the men and the other for the women, but nothing had been discussed. Mary Margaret likely had assignments already drawn up and Emma would not be surprised if scheduled times had also been appointed.

She chose the one closest to her and quietly made her way past the neighbouring cabins. Emma would love to see the expression on Regina's face when she found out she would be sharing a shower with at least five other people. Oh it would hit the fan alright, and lots of it.

The bathroom was small, but not as cramped as she had imagined. Emma wasn't sure how much hot water there would be for the others, so she resigned herself to a quick clean up. It was only after she towelled off that she realized her clothes were back in the cabin. She blamed the morning fog that always seemed to settle into her brain and could only be chased away by several jolts of strong coffee. The lone option available to her was to scurry back as she was.

She barely set foot in the hallway when she collided with Jones who had emerged from the doorway of his room, shit no! Emma froze as she clutched at her towel, which allowed his arms to surround her as he tried to keep her upright. She could feel her face turning as red as the material that enclosed her naked body. Oh God, there was a scant piece of cotton separating her from Jones and he was holding her tightly, and it felt good - not good - no, this was not good at all.

Jones set her onto her feet, "Alright there love? It seems that life has again put us on a collision course and I am only too happy to cushion your fall."

"Sorry, I was - I mean - thanks for the hand." She had been reduced to a babbling idiot and that was so not Emma Swan.

Jones was now staring at her with an intensity that suggested he could see right through her cotton covering. The silent emotions surging between them left her feeling more exposed and defenseless than her current state of dishabille. She was not the prude Regina believed her to be and recognized the look of unadulterated need when she saw it. But this was more, so much more, as his eyes also spoke of tenderness and caring. The only sure fire way to defend herself against this assault on her senses was to break cover and run. To her utter shock, Jones moved aside at the very instant that she stepped forward. She entered the safety of her room and leaned back against the door. She closed her eyes and felt her heart beating furiously in her chest. What the hell was happening to her?

Killian watched the door shut and felt the keen sense of loss that had been so far removed from his life until recent days. Crashing into the scantily clad object of his desire was an unanticipated, but welcome start to his morning. He had held her close for a brief instant and fought the overwhelming urge to keep her there. Killian saw the desire in her eyes and that was enough to render him immobile and incapable of speech. He wondered if Emma had ever been held in loving arms and whether she had received the gentle caresses she so desperately needed.

He slowly bridged the gap to the door of her cabin and tried to will it open with the intensity of the feelings that were consuming him. He leaned forward to rest his head against the burnished wood and hoped there would soon come a day when he would be rid of both the physical and emotional barriers that separated them. He needed to prove to her that the man she first met that fateful night in Key Largo was a facade and nothing more. He was ready to face his past and let the real Killian Jones take centre stage.

* * *

><p>Belle set up breakfast in the salon and the group of discontented travellers slowly trickled in to begin what would most likely be a day that tried everyone's resolve. Regina was in a foul mood after discovering the washroom restrictions. After shooting daggers at the Captain from across the room, he expeditiously escorted his fledgling crew above deck.<p>

Before David could address those who remained, Regina declared her intentions, "I think you men should get on with that mapping thing you were going to do while the rest of us get into the spirit of the trip. I am thinking a little sun time above decks, wouldn't you agree sister dear?"

Given the fifty shades of white that was Regina's skin, prolonged exposure to the sun was not going to happen without hats, coverups and the intensive application of sunscreen. Mary Margaret knew that Regina definitely did not do shorts or sneakers. Even during the hottest Boston summers, she would wear hosiery with her dark skirts and slacks. The thought of all that white skin in a swim suit would require polarized lenses for sure.

Mary Margaret strongly suspected that lounging around on the deck would not ingratiate them with those working hard to solve the problem that was, she hated to admit it, largely her doing. She also needed to ensure the remainder of her plan was brought to fruition.

"Regina, I think it would be unfair if we did not pitch in and help, and we should all be able to contribute if we think about this hard enough. I agree that Graham is best suited to help David with the charting. We really shouldn't keep you two from that important task, so off you go."

Regina was already holding the door to the salon open and her stance exuded the clear message, get out. The two men were only too eager to exit wanting no part of the negotiations that were about to take place. David glanced back at Belle, hoping she was made of sterner stuff than her demeanor suggested.

"This is just so exciting, isn't it Belle?" Mary Margaret amped up her enthusiasm hoping it would rid the young woman of any lingering uncertainty. "I am thrilled to be able to tap into your wealth of historical knowledge. Regina and I have some very creative ideas about how to make this a fun and interactive experience for everyone. Think of us as cruise directors in charge of the entertainment and social activities on board the boat. I am sure you agree that this will be essential now that our leisure time has been interrupted. We need to keep everyone's spirits up and minimize any developing tension."

Belle sensed that if she kept quiet and did nothing, the two conspirators might incriminate each other, and she did not have long to wait.

"I think it's best if we show you what we have in mind." Belle watched as Mary Margaret hauled a trunk out of a secluded corner. "Maybe we should do this in a more private location." She proceeded to manhandle the beastly baggage down the hall to her cabin.

Once they were all inside the room, Regina locked the door and leaned back against it with her arms crossed. Escape was now impossible and Belle felt like a rabbit caught in the ravenous gaze of a fox. Then again, Regina was too ferocious to be a fox and was more reminiscent of a cougar ready to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. As Belle contemplated her untimely demise, Mary Margaret flipped the lid of the chest to reveal clothes - clothes? Well not so much what you might see on the street, but what would be worn if you worked in an eighteenth century brothel. Shifts, corsets and scandalously low cut gowns in all manner of styles and fabrics.

Belle was at a loss for words and that did not often happen when books were your life. "Those are - well - so very - uh - colourful. She held one up and examined it more closely, "Don't you think they might be a tad too revealing?"

Why had she let Ruby be in charge of the costuming? Mary Margaret mentally chastised herself for not having checked on the items before they were packed. This would work to their advantage where the Captain was concerned, but how on earth were they going to get Emma to wear one?

"Are we going to have some type of formal dinner?" Belle gulped, "They do that on cruise ships don't they, a black tie affair at the Captain's table?"

Belle's skeptical expression did not deter Mary Margaret in the least. "These are for Emma, well not all of them, but she is the reason behind this. I want her to be happy and for that to happen, she needs to loosen up. She is stuck in her routine and won't budge, so I thought that getting her out of her comfort zone might be the way to go. She needs some romance in her life and reliving swashbuckling pirate adventures on the high seas is just the ticket, don't you think?"

Belle was about to speak her mind, but stopped when she saw the hopeful expression on Mary Margaret's face. Perhaps she could point her in a direction that would move her toward her daughter rather than have Emma running the opposite way. "If you are asking for my advice from the perspective of historical accuracy then I am afraid you won't like what I have to say."

Mary Margaret tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that? I am sure that pirates sailed these waters at some point in time."

"There really was not much in the way of piracy that occurred on the Gulf side of the Keys. Hurricanes and storms caused more damage and claimed more treasure than pirates ever did. There were a few that preyed on Spanish galleons carrying gold and sliver to Cuba. The pirates of the time were not the sort of men that belong in the romantic portrait you would like to have portrayed. They were selected from those who found themselves exiled to the Americas, cutthroats, bandits, runaways and young men disinherited from families for nefarious reasons.

Regina could take no more, "Well isn't this just a fascinating history lesson from our resident book worm. Personally, I would have liked to check over those new recruits and make sure they passed muster, but those days are gone. I think what we are aiming for is less from the male dominated history of the time and more from the feminine perspective. After all, this is about Emma and her happiness, am I right Mary Margaret?"

Mary Margaret's optimism never wavered, "I believe that the right woman could transform even the worst rogue of a pirate. We were thinking along the lines of the womanizing rake tamed by his love for the beautiful and spirited high born lady."

Belle could not remain silent given the years she had spent delving into authentic documentation. "I don't think many women of means risked sailing these waters unless absolutely necessary, it would be too dangerous. If they survived shipwrecks and had the misfortune to be caught by pirates, it was not the romantic ending you seem so set on achieving. Woman who were captured were often sold into slavery or ransomed back to their family. They were the lucky ones, as many others were raped, tortured and killed."

"Well then, I think we should steer clear of historical facts and use our exploration of the subject matter to guide our plans." Mary Margaret directed a stern look at her new friend.

Belle was delighted at the opportunity to delve into literary matters. "So, you have done some investigating into the era. What have you uncovered?"

Regina proceeded to gather several books from a canvas bag. "Finally we are on the same page, and uncover is exactly the right word, so is disrobe, undress and strip." Regina tossed their research material onto the bed.

"Let's have a look then." Belle picked up the book nearest to her and read the titles out loud, "The Pirates Blonde Booty, A Pirate's Pleasure, and oh my, Captive on the High Seas. These are - I mean - um - I see you have probed the subject matter quite thoroughly."

Regina was most emphatic in her reply, "Books are rather dusty and distant, so we need to move this to a more hands on experience if we are to be assured of success."

The full magnitude of their scheme finally dawned on Belle. She needed a minute to think if she was going to intervene on behalf of Emma and everyone else on board. "So I take it that we will all be performing in this period drama?"

"Oh yes, this is going to be great fun for everyone and I know we can count on the support of a romantic soul such as yourself." Mary Margaret reached into the same bag and pulled out several copies of loosely bound pages. "These are the scripts Regina and I have put together outlining everyone's role. We wrote some general dialogue, but also left room for improvisation. I obviously hired Will and Leroy for their expertise in staging productions and they will be our acting coaches."

Belle awkwardly took a script from Mary Margaret and quickly perused a few pages. "If you are hoping for my opinion and support on this matter, I will need some time to go over this material more thoroughly."

Regina was about to disagree when Mary Margaret caught her eye. "There are some people that might need convincing, so perhaps it would be a good idea to have Belle's endorsement." Mary Margaret handed her the reference books, "In case you have any questions about our work, it's always best to refer to the source material."

"Well I suppose so, but I best be getting to the galley if I am to make time to assist you with your plans. I promise to give this proposal the due diligence it deserves." Belle made a hasty retreat leaving behind a suspicious Regina and a very pleased Mary Margaret.

* * *

><p>The goings on above deck were equally troublesome. Killian hadn't the vaguest notion how he was going to impart several weeks worth of knowledge and experience in a day. Exploring a new area during a sail had always held him in good stead, and it would be an excellent place to start. He sent his motley crew of would be mariners to examine the ship before lessons began.<p>

Emma was already moving to the aft section of the ship when he called out, "Swan, could I have a word please."

Emma stopped and turned to him, "Look Jones, if this is about this morning, it's already forgotten and no harm done."

"That's just the thing Swan," he angled himself closer to her, "What if I don't want to forget?"

"I know you are used to getting what you want from women, but you're just going to have to deal with disappointment where I am concerned."

Killian was ready for her challenge, "Swan, if you think that the only thing I want from you is to satisfy my carnal desires, you are decidedly mistaken. Is the fact that you might have feelings for me as well what really frightens you?"

The silence stretched between them as Killian waited for her nonexistent reply. He could see she was battling to stay in control as she tried to move away from him.

Killian reached out for her, "Emma you don't have to be afraid, all I'm asking for is a chance, just a chance to let whatever this is between us develop. Will you give me the opportunity to prove myself?"

Emma looked at the hand he offered her while nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Killian turned his palm up and spread his fingers hoping against hope that she would reach out to him. He watched her hand as it inched forward and he felt her trembling fingertips brush his just as he heard voices approaching. Emma jerked her hand away as if she had been burned and spun to face the returning crew.

Killian's mood deflated and his only choice was to address the group, "Now that you have had a chance to further inspect our splendid ship, are there any questions based upon what you have seen?"

Ruby batted her eyelashes, "Don't get me wrong, I do like what I see, but why the jeans and T-shirt? What happened to the pirate gear you had on yesterday?"

Killian managed a tight lipped response, "Practicality won out for the day Ms Wolf. The leathers don't have the necessary give for some of the vigorous activities we will be engaging in this morning."

Ruby was about to comment when Killian cut her off, "Is there anyone else who would like to put forth a query?"

Leroy raised his hand, "I wondered about those big orange floaty things at the front and back of the ship. Do you use those when someone falls off the ship and does that happen very often?"

"Those are the MOB stations which stands for Man Overboard. I have never had reason to deploy such apparatus in all my years of sailing." Killian turned to lock eyes with Emma. "As your captain, protecting the crew is my number one priority and I will make certain that each of you is safe."

Leroy's fixation persisted, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to have a demonstration so each of us can get familiar with how to use such important life saving equipment.

To everyone's surprise, Killian did not dismiss the concern outright. He reckoned that a drill might be in order given his Swan's propensity for mishaps. "I believe something could be arranged for another day."

Eager to dissipate his friend's anxiety, Will interjected, "Well seeing as no one here is volunteering to jump off the ship, I'm wondering how dangerous the deck might be if someone wearing high heels were to be pushed - er - that is slip? I think we should rename it the SWOB, Snarky Woman Overboard."

There were smiles and laughter from all around as everyone imagined how satisfying it would be to give Regina that shove.

"If there is nothing else, we should get on with the task of manning the sails is the most critical duty you will be performing." Killian patiently described how the rigging and winches worked the sails and repeatedly demonstrated the basic procedures.

The winches to the mainsails would require two people to work them, one to turn the handle that tightened the rope, and another to take up the excess line with gloved hands. Tightening the cables to raise the sails would require some strength, but little in the way of finesse. The danger was in loosening them when the sails needed to be lowered. Injuries could easily occur if they released too quickly and control was lost. There would be no major harm done to the ship, but they would be adrift until the sails could once again be hoisted.

Killian knew that everyone was trying their best, but it was a struggle, and he was beginning to doubt they would ever move from their current position.

Frustration was bubbling over when Will again decided to add some levity to the proceedings. "You'd think the guy who named the damn ship would have avoided someone having to say something about the Wicked Wench's winches. He gave Ruby a lingering glance and a naughty smirk, "The winsome woman worked the Wicked Wench's winches."

"Hey Leroy, doesn't that take you back to our acting classes and all those tongue twisters we recited to loosen us up?" Leroy managed a nod and forced a grin through clenched teeth. Will scratched his head and laughed, "You know Captain, this is just like a live stage production. We are the actors trying to play the parts of sailors and you have the role of our esteemed director. Let's hope tomorrow's matinee performance goes well given our lack of rehearsal time."

Will's comment gave Killian some much needed inspiration and he told his rookies to pretend they were confident sailors. He encouraged them to really embrace the concept and things dramatically improved for everyone but Emma. She would not let herself go and was trapped in a prison of her own making. He still had no clue as to how to set her free, but he was not going to give up on his quest.

* * *

><p>The thief was becoming agitated as he watched the activities on board the ship from the secluded shore. He did not understand why they were raising and lowering the sails while still anchored. The yacht was now fully loaded, but he found himself waiting for the second day in a row. He would need to pass by the schooner and he was not willing to take that chance.<p>

He lowered his binoculars, "Why the hell do you think they are not moving? They travel less than a mile from shore and just sit there. It's like they are biding their time so they can capture us."

The older man standing next to him replied, "You don't really believe they have a clue we are here, or even less likely, that they know what we are up to?"

"I don't like this papa, you know how I feel about coincidences. The blonde is the woman who backed into me in that damn parking lot. What if she recognized me?"

"And what if she did? You were a stranger who was driving a van and nothing more. You really need to be more courageous in our line of work. The ship will be on its way soon, and then my boy, you and I are free to get on with our business." His grin exposed a solitary gold tooth that shone as it reflected the waning light. He would soon have an obscene amount of money as his reward and he was not about to let anyone get in his way.

**I left a few clues as to who our new characters might be. If you don't recall the van driver (because your author left it for too long), he was briefly introduced in chapter 7.**

**I can't promise I won't get stuck again, but I hope to continue with weekly updates. Apparently, one of my quirks as a writer is that I need the chapter title as inspiration. This is definitely a voyage of self-discovery for me, as well as the characters.**

**Teaser: Things finally get moving, including the ship!**


	12. The Wind At Your Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

**The Wind At Your Back**

Killian was unwinding from his arduous day when David joined him in his quarters. They both needed some time to catch up on recent events if they were to have any chance at smooth sailing.

David reported that the mapping had gone well. The original charts Killian provided were of tremendous assistance. "We have reconfigured the new route to keep us closer to shore and arrangements have been made to dock at Islamorada tomorrow afternoon. A berth has also been reserved at Key West which continues to be the midway point in our journey. We have been able to approximate the original course as much as possible."

David paused before adding, "There is still the issue of the geocaching club. Graham insists that a desolate speck of island be included as a stopping point to accommodate their adventures."

Killian felt that it would be a painless enough conciliation to offer the group. "If Mary Margaret's attention can be momentarily diverted from Emma, I say we agree. It is easy enough to drop anchor and then use the motorized tender to get the treasure hunters ashore. It would also be a nice break to have the sister act off the boat, even it is only for a few hours."

Killian went on to describe the challenges encountered during his lessons. David was thoughtfully stroking his chin after the update was finished. "So, you really are going to try and sail her tomorrow despite what you have just told me?"

"Everyone seems determined to succeed, so I am honour bound as their Captain to make this trip happen. My proposal is to keep sailing times brief and only work the ship when weather forecasts are benign. If we adhere to traveling during the early morning and late afternoon hours, winds should be at their lowest point. I do not foresee setting any speed records on this voyage."

"If it eases any of your worries, remember that I will also be on deck to help carry out the Captain's orders."

Killian had complete faith that David would support him no matter what tomorrow had in store. It changed who you were and how you approached your days knowing that there was at least one person you could rely on no matter what adversities blocked your path.

Killian was equally convinced that Emma had never been the recipient of such unwavering loyalty. He could only speculate on the positive impact such devotion would have made on Emma's life. Killian knew he could still be that person for her, and if the last few days of his existence were any indication, it was never too late to change course. The image of an unburdened Emma, emerging from the confines of her self-imposed cocoon and taking flight on newfound wings, was a dazzling one.

It seemed that thinking about her was all that was needed to make his Swan magically appear. There was a forceful knock, and then Emma's resounding battle cry, "Jones, we need to talk!"

Killian opened the door and bowed with a flourish of his arm. "Ah, just what every man wants to hear from a woman, do come in Emma. Belle, it is also a pleasure to see you. My humble abode is at your disposal, so make yourselves comfortable."

Emma winced and rolled her eyes at Killian while simultaneously barring David's exit from the room. "Please stay, Belle has some rather unsettling news that will impact all of us." David gave both women an inquisitive stare. He pulled over two chairs from a small table near the wall before joining Killian who was already sitting on the bed.

Belle began examining the floor boards as if she was searching for some tiny speck of dust that still remained after her thorough cleaning. "Well, I'm not sure exactly where to start. I spent some time with Regina and Mary Margaret today, and I was privy to some confidential details. They seem to have more planned for us under the guise of entertainment."

She got up, and nervously paced the room. "I think that it would be best if you see for yourselves while I attempt an explanation." Belle emptied the contents of the bag she had been clutching at her side onto the bed. "The two of them appear to be planning a historical re-enactment with less emphasis on the history and more on the enacting."

As the group examined the assorted reading material, Belle carried on, "Captain, I am sorry to say that they are eager to have you back in the leathers." The palest shade of pink crept along Belle's cheeks. "And Emma, I am afraid that you are to have a starring role opposite their leading man." Belle directed her gaze back to Killian.

Killian's casual interest in this discussion now morphed into intense scrutiny and he leaned over to examine the handful of volumes more carefully. "It appears there are some titillating novels and what looks like a manuscript titled, _Romancing Emma._"

Belle was struggling to contain her embarrassment. "It seems that we will soon be in the spotlight of a production with an all too common plot. A man and a woman meet, although more accurately, a pirate captures a princess. They fall in love, and then they - um - get busy - very busy from the looks of it. Not that I have looked very carefully, just a very quick general overview." Her cheeks were now aflame and thank goodness Will was occupied elsewhere.

Emma reached between Killian and David grabbing a book to look at it more more closely. "Oh hell no, they are so not going to do this."

Belle was disheartened to be the bearer of such bad tidings. "I'm so sorry Emma, but I am afraid they really are set on accomplishing their objective. They have acquired a very bold selection of period costumes and we will be delivering dramatic recitations as per the roles they have assigned to each of us."

Emma had now worked herself into a fury, "Nope, this is so not going to happen on my watch. I am putting an end to those two and their monkey business." Emma grabbed the script and was about to storm out of the room when Killian put a hand on her arm.

"Swan, don't be rash. Let's take a minute to consider this more carefully. Given our access to this classified information, we might be able to outwit the pair. Forearmed is forewarned as they say."

Killian gave David a calculating look and a quick pat on the shoulder, "Don't you have some things that you wanted to finalize with Graham?"

"I do?" The intent behind his friend's words was suddenly obvious. "Yes, I do and I will be going to do those important things - right now - leaving you here - here alone with Emma. Belle, you also need to deal with things in the galley, urgent kitchen things that need sorting."

David whispered good luck as he ushered Belle out of the cabin ahead of him.

Emma vacillated between annoyance and amusement at the clumsy exchange between the two men. "You know Jones, if you are going to prove yourself to me, and I believe those are your exact words, there is no need for any trickery."

Killian lowered his head in mock shame, "Point taken Swan, I beg your forgiveness." He patted the spot next to him on the bed and managed a very sincere smile. "What do you say we conduct a more thorough investigation into the subject."

Emma glowered at the mattress and then at Killian, "Jones if you think that you are going to get me to..."

"That's exactly it Swan." Killian managed to avoid marring his comely face with a handprint by hurriedly continuing, "We need to do some thinking if we are to circumvent capture by the enemy. Remember we are in this together, yes?"

He watched as his Swan unruffled her feathers and sat next to him. "Yes, I do recall the partnership that we agreed to Jones. So, let's have a closer look at what we are up against."

"This one would appear to have the most relevance to the position we now find ourselves in, _The Pirate's Blonde Booty._" Killian's face contorted as he tried to contain the chuckle caught in his throat. He opened the book to an arbitrary page and began reading, "_The eyes of the princess smouldered with defiance as she held her blade at the brutally handsome pirate's throat._"

"Well that has an all too familiar ring to it doesn't it Swan? Let's see if we can't find a more romantic moment." Killian flipped to a new page. "_Their passion was ignited and she burst into flames as his__ potent manhood..._"

"Enough!" It was Emma's turn to feel the heat inching up her throat toward her face.

Yes, red was definitely her colour. Killian closed the book and tried to muster some measure of self-restraint, but to no avail. "Just a quick question Swan, given your own experience are those flames more like a small kitchen fire, or the volcanic eruption at Pompeii?"

"It really depends on the - I can't - I mean I can - and I have - oh, just never mind Jones. We need to stay focused and put an end to all of this nonsense."

It would take being hit by a fully loaded freight train for Killian to stop any of this from moving ahead. He could not believe this latest stroke of luck. Mary Margaret was aiding and abetting his quest to win Emma's heart. He had vowed to proceed truthfully where Emma was concerned, but it wouldn't hurt to send her mother a very large bouquet of flowers when they docked at their next port of call.

"Let's just take a minute to think this through Swan. Your mother has been single minded in her purpose to guarantee your happiness, has she not?"

Emma could not look at him while he was holding that damn book in his hands. "That's putting it mildly Jones. She is like a dog with a bone. Probably, not a really big dog, but one of those high energy little ones that just won't take no for an answer. She snatched the book from his grasp and shook it in front of him. "I say we bury these bones and put them both on a very tight leash."

"Forgive me Swan, but I think that's where you have been going about this the wrong way. You ought to be sending the savage beasts on a trail with a different scent."

Emma frowned at his choice of comparisons. "You are going to have to be more specific Jones. I don't have time for guessing games."

"There are two ways we could go about this. In the first scenario, we give Mary Margaret what she wants and play the roles precisely as she has written them."

"Jones, if you think that you and I are going to do 'this,' she eyed the bed, "to please my mother..." Emma faltered.

Killian raised an eyebrow at her. "As much as 'this' would bring us both some much needed pleasure, I did have something else in mind. It would seem that your thoughts are rather fixated on a certain topic. Does it have anything to do with the virile man sitting next to you?"

"Keep this up Jones, and I am seriously going to rethink whose side you are on."

"Yours and only yours my dear." Killian absent-mindedly thumbed through a few pages of the script. "If we played along with your mother, she would have to admit that she has achieved her purpose, thereby ending her attempts to procure your happy ending."

Killian took his time allowing Emma to weigh her decision. "There is also a second more devious option that would also liven things up a little."

Emma's reply sounded as hesitant as she felt. "I'm not even sure about the first choice, but let's hear the second one."

"If I am not mistaken, your mother was quite perturbed when you listed my supposed misdeeds for her yesterday. I would imagine that she sees her pirate captain as more of a dashing hero type than a libidinous ne'er do well."

Killian leaned back on his elbows as he turned to face Emma, "Perhaps we should exaggerate the lascivious nature of the pirate captain and the leading lady could thoroughly enjoy his ministrations. Before you utter a word, this would purely be for the purpose of thwarting your mothers plans. If I am right, as your Auntie Regina would say, this would focus your mother's efforts on keeping us apart rather than bringing us together."

Emma appeared doubtful. "So we would only be acting out these assigned roles?" Killian gave a quick nod. "Hmm, keeping this all impersonal and not letting your emotions get in the way. I'm not sure you could handle it Jones."

Not one to be outdone, Killian countered, "Well Swan, perhaps it is you who couldn't handle it. After all, this would take some imagination and some letting go of inhibitions to make it all believable."

Emma was quick to voice her displeasure. "And you think I can't do that? You think I am such a control freak that I can't make this work? I am not some goody two shoes incapable of loosening up and having fun. We need to make our voices heard, and I accept your challenge. Game on Mary Margaret and Regina."

He watched Emma leave in a huff. Gods, she was glorious when she was riled and those pent up frustrations were unleashed.

Killian fully reclined on the bed and placed his hands behind his head. He was absolutely floored that Swan had agreed to spend her days flirting and hopefully her nights doing much more. Who could argue with the wisdom of motherhood when it brought him closer to Emma.

He found his thoughts drifting back to his own mum. She had always maintained a positive outlook, and was very much like Mary Margaret in that respect. She had been able to find the perfect words to encourage her boys when they were faced with seemingly insurmountable problems.

One of her favourite expressions was an old Celtic blessing. He hadn't thought of it in years - how did it go again? "May the road rise up to meet you. May the wind always be at your back..." Even though he could never remember the ending, he knew that it stood for the hope that your journey in life would be an easy one.

His mother's undying love had done just that, easing the way for both of her sons. Undying, there was the crux of the matter as far as Killian was concerned. The two people he loved most in the world were gone. There were still times that he relived that hellish night, tormented by images of his bloodied hands holding his mum and brother. Killian would never be able to forgive himself. He was unable to protect them from the coward who had snuffed out the light shining from their beautiful souls.

While the memories faded with each passing year, he was always able to conjure up his mother's ocean blue eyes and hear her lilting voice. He imagined her in this very room telling him to take heart and go after what he wanted. While the capricious forces of nature would be the deciding factor in tomorrow's sail, Killian would make certain that he was the wind at Emma's back. Perhaps the tides had finally turned and the love that had been taken from him was about to be restored.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret and Regina were just finishing up breakfast in the salon when Killian entered, followed by Belle and Leroy. Regina's spider senses were immediately tingling, but Mary Margaret welcomed them warmly.<p>

"It looks like we have a glorious day for our first sail, doesn't it Captain?"

"Yes, the weather seems to be quite favourable and how astute of you to mention today's sail. That is exactly what I have come to talk to you both about. Why don't we help Belle clear the remains of our morning repast and head back to the galley?"

They all picked up some items and made their way below decks.

Will was waiting in the hallway and put a hand on Leroy. "It's not too late you know, you can still call this quits."

Leroy shook his head, "No, the captain is right about me not belonging above deck, it wouldn't work. I've been doing some thinking, and I may have a way to deal with Regina. I'm going to try one of Dr Hooper's techniques, so don't worry about me."

Will reluctantly turned away from his friend and resumed his trek down the hall while Leroy rejoined the group in the galley.

Regina got things off to a flying start. "Well Captain, what's with this little get together this morning? I assume it has something to do with the water baby here, so let's have it." Her disdain for Leroy was all too evident.

Karma would eventually catch up with that woman, and Killian longed to be there when she received her comeuppance. "Yesterday's proceedings made it abundantly clear that Leroy's skills are best suited elsewhere. Unfortunately, that leaves our deck crew short handed."

As usual, Mary Margaret was eager to be helpful. "I could pitch in, but I would need some time to get acquainted with what is required. Perhaps, David could indulge me in some private lessons?"

"Given that we are to be underway shortly, there will be no crash course offered. Belle has already proven her skills and has the necessary knowledge to fill in any gaps. As Captain, I am hereby promoting her to the status of sailor. Congratulations lass, now why don't you be on your way and David will get you settled at your station."

Regina was not enjoying this latest development at all. "That means that Leroy is left to do all of the heavy lifting - sweeping, vacuuming, and everything else that needs to be done. It seems like a big job for such a little man."

Before Leroy could say anything in his defence, Killian was happy to intervene. "You have hit the nail right on the head Regina. It is too big a job for a person inexperienced with household chores. That is why I've decided that Leroy will not be alone in his exertions."

"Captain, if you are saying what I think you are, then..."

Regina was interrupted when Killian hung an apron around her neck. He proceeded to bestow the same honour on Mary Margaret and Leroy. "Ladies, and gentleman, you have now been appointed to the housekeeping department of the Wicked Wench. I will leave you to sort out the details as my presence is required at the helm."

Regina felt a twinge of pain as she unclenched her fists and noticed that her razor sharp nails had left imprints on her palms. She then scowled at her sister, "He can't be serious, we are now the help?"

* * *

><p>Killian emerged from down below just as Will was finishing a rousing soliloquy from Moby Dick. No doubt an attempt to inspire confidence in his fellow crew members. Reciting a passage from a book where a ship and its crew were destroyed by a giant whale would not have been his choice for this particular moment, but Will was trying.<p>

Killian positioned himself behind the wheel on the raised quarterdeck to the aft of the ship. It afforded him an unobstructed view of the sails and surrounding water. Mary Margaret had temporarily abandoned her newly assigned duties and stood on the main deck. She would not relinquish her role as the protective mother who watched over Emma. The frequent glances in David's direction also spoke of a secondary motivation. He was standing at the sails with the crew ready to carry out his duties as first mate.

It was with a deep breath and a silent prayer that Killian gave the orders to set sail. "Anchors aweigh everyone, man your stations and keep an ear out for my orders."

Killian guided the ship into the light winds and kept her aligned with the shore. There were a few tense moments when the breezes picked up, but they were soon fully underway. Tacking the ship into the wind was now Killian's responsibility and the crew was able to take a brief respite and enjoy themselves.

There were excited conversations and delighted laughter in the joy of the moment. Ruby was leaning over the side rail with her arms extended out to the water as it rushed by. Will was holding onto her waist and joked that they had not yet practised rescues with those big floaty things if she fell overboard. Mary Margaret and David had gravitated toward each other and were pointing at something on the leeward side of the ship. Killian's eyes sought out Emma, and he was surprised to find that her attention was focussed on him. There was the faintest upward turn to her lips as she watched him closely. He acknowledged her with a brilliant smile before she finally turned away.

The winds were indeed accommodating and Killian arrived at their destination sooner than anticipated. The sails needed to be secured before dropping anchor and the engine would then be engaged to bring them safely into the marina.

Despite the fact that their first foray as sailors was almost over, Killian found himself filled with apprehension. He had spent too much time at the mercy of the sea to discount any such presentiment. Killian's gut told him he needed to be on the main deck and he called out to his first mate to take the helm. David arrived at the quarterdeck when a sudden wind shear caught the mainsail just as the knots on the halyards were released.

Will lost control of the winch he was turning and the momentum caused him to fall backwards onto the deck. Emma had been tailing the line and was now left hanging onto the rope as if her life depended on it. She was in a seated position with her feet braced against the main mast and her arms were shaking from the strain.

Bloody buggering hell! Killian leapt over the railing onto the deck shouting, "Let go Emma," as he ran to her side. He dropped behind her and reached around to stretch his arms out over hers.

"Emma, you have to stop." There was no response and her grip remained tight on the line that was slowly slipping through her fingers. Killian was desperately trying to pry her hands loose. Gloves, why wasn't she wearing gloves? He saw the unmistakable reddish tinge of blood on the rope.

Killian leaned into her back and put his cheek against hers whispering his impassioned plea, "Emma, I've got you, just let go." She exhaled the breath that she had been holding and then collapsed back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly all the while reassuring her in a hushed tone. Killian barely heard the voice of Mary Margaret behind him as his pulse thundered in his ears. He had failed in his obligations as Captain and broken his promise to Emma. She was hurt and he was to blame.

**A/N I wanted to convey a personal message this week, so I put my heart into this one. I hope I continued to entertain you while doing that. Thank you a thousand times over to all of my lovely readers. A warm welcome to all of the new passengers, aka readers, who have joined us on our sailing excursion. May you all have the wind at your backs. **

**Longer chapters are taking more time, so hang in there for the updates.**

**Teaser: The mystery of the blue gem is solved.**


	13. Helping Hands

_This week's update has been made possible by my local computer repair shop._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Helping Hands**

After the intensity of the moment had dissipated, Mary Margaret quickly took charge of Emma and escorted her below deck to tend to her injuries. Killian stepped back into the role of Captain despite the fact that he was still wrestling with his emotions. He managed to get back to the helm and start the engine while David helped the crew tie down the sails. After the ship was moored in it's assigned berth, no one seemed sure how to proceed. Killian felt obliged to offer some much needed words of encouragement and reassurance.

"Despite the unexpected challenge today, you all did exceedingly well. We have arrived at our destination with our ship intact, and most of us, none the worse for wear. I think a well deserved break is in order, so go and enjoy your shore leave. We will be underway again by mid day tomorrow."

There would be no enjoyment for Killian as he watched everyone slowly disperse. He shrugged off David's attempt to talk and stalked down to his cabin slamming the door behind him.

Emma was sitting on her bed being tended to by an anxious Mary Margaret when she heard Killian's door bang. Graham was also fawning over her in an attempt to alleviate his guilt. He had been overcome by a bought of sea sickness the minute the ship started moving and retired to his bunk. He viewed his actions as desertion while Emma saw it more like a welcome reprieve.

"Emma my dear, I am so sorry that I was absent in your hour of need, but I am here for you now." He reached out to take her hands in his.

"Graham, no not my hands. You're not helping by holding my hands right now." Emma turned and directed a silent plea toward her mother.

It was a rare moment, but Mary Margaret was dialed into the psychic mother's hotline. "Graham, if you could go find a first aid kit, that would be most appreciated." She pulled Graham up by his arm and then put her hand on his back shoving him out the door. "Bye, bye for now."

While Mary Margaret was busy cleaning her wounds, Emma tried to distract herself by replaying the afternoon's events. It had all happened so quickly. She was still too dazed to recall many of the details, but Jones had been there for her. He had been watching over her and the moment she needed him, he was there. He had definitely prevented a more serious injury. And yet, when she glanced over at him, he was visibly shaken. There was fear in his eyes and a tremor in his hands. This was not the cocky and self-assured exterior he presented to the world, the man she saw was vulnerable and afraid.

"Emma, Emma dear." She shifted slightly to face her mother who now had both of her injured hands in hers. "Your right hand doesn't look too bad. It seems your left one took the brunt of the trauma and I will have to bandage it. How badly does it hurt?

"It's OK mom, I've had more intense pain than this." Emma knew only too well that the hurt of a physical wound could not compare to the damage inflicted by emotional suffering. She flexed her right hand opening and closing her fingers. "This one feels pretty good all things considered. I guess I was lucky, it could have been much worse."

"Yes, it definitely could have been if not for the timely actions of our dear Captain. I am mystified as to how he was suddenly at your side the very second that it all went wrong. I think we owe him a real debt of gratitude."

Before Emma could reply, Belle entered carrying the first aid kit. Apparently, Graham would be on a long and fruitless search, much to Emma's relief.

"Let's get your left hand bandaged and then tuck you into bed so you can get some rest." There was no denying Mary Margaret when she was in full on mothering mode, so Emma gave in to her tender loving care.

Her mother eventually left to call off Graham's search and prevent any further heroics where her daughter was concerned. Belle remained with Emma and was casually looking around the room when she noticed the gem on the dresser.

She picked it up and examined it more closely. "I am surprised you have an aquamarine with you, I did not peg you for the superstitious type."

Emma was confused, "What are you going on about Belle? I don't know anything about this stone including how it came into my possession."

"Well, someone has left you a thoughtful token. It would be just like your mother to find the perfect charm for someone spending time at sea. I wonder if your lucky talisman would have made a difference had you carried it with you today?"

There really was no end to the withdrawals that could be made from this woman's bank of knowledge and Emma found herself wanting to hear more.

As usual, Belle was keen to provide further information. "It is an exquisite specimen and the surface beauty of an aquamarine only hints at the hidden meaning in its depths. The word aquamarine is translated from Latin and means 'water of the sea.' Roman legend has it that it originated in the treasure chests of mermaids. They called it the sailor's gem and believed it would ensure safe passage if stormy seas were encountered. I know many a venerable seamen back in Boston who believes those legends and carries one for luck."

What was now becoming an all too familiar quiver reverberated through Emma. Her once dormant intuition was kicking into high gear and only one person came to mind, Jones.

* * *

><p>Given Emma's injury, a new deckhand was needed. The only available option was to enlist the help of one nauseous, wanna be boyfriend. Graham was to be paired with Belle which meant that they needed to practice as a team. David volunteered to supervise the lesson at the sails.<p>

Mary Margaret and Leroy assumed Belle's responsibilities below deck and set about preparing supper. Much to Leroy's relief, Regina made herself scarce. The galley was too restrictive a space in which to confront the purveyor of wickedness. Leroy hoped their first skirmish might occur where more options for escape were available to him. He was doing most of the supper preparations, while Mary Margaret set about making Emma's favourite dessert, double chocolate brownies.

"I do hope these will cheer up Emma after her terrible afternoon. I really don't know why she has had such a string of bad luck since leaving Boston."

Leroy had an inkling as to why, but if he knew one thing about avoiding conflict, it was to keep your mouth shut and your head down. As if the promise of doing battle called to her, the source of everyone's annoyance seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Great timing Regina, we could use some help getting supper ready. Why don't you grab an apron?" She glared at her sister. "Or not - just give Leroy a helping hand."

Regina closed in on Leroy and he found himself standing toe to toe with the she devil. "So, little man, what are you chopping up there?"

Leroy's therapeutic plan for her was lost in an instant and he shouted, "I may be short in stature, but I have a huge..."

"Leroy! Language, please." Mary Margaret was utterly appalled and forcibly cracked another egg into the batter.

"If you would let me finish, I was going to say I have a huge heart and that is going to come in handy where Regina is concerned." The narrowing of her eyes and the grinding of teeth suggested to Leroy that he carefully consider what he was about to say.

"I think you are a woman who needs a whole lot of lovin, and that is just what I am going to do, drown you in hearts and flowers."

"Why you pipsqueak..." Regina dove over the counter grabbing Leroy by his apron and sending a bag of sugar sliding onto the floor. He had already armed himself with a nasty looking butcher knife and pointed it directly where one would assume Regina's heart was located.

"Listen sister, you might use your words as weapons, but knives are sharper and do more damage."

Mary Margaret managed to somehow slip into the infinitesimal space between them. She used her commanding presence and the only weapon she had available to prevent the eventual bloodshed. "Who wants to lick the spoon?"

Regina retreated and Leroy grabbed the spoon tasting the batter. Right now, he was certain of only one thing, a starring role in this particular version of Hell's Kitchen would not further his acting career one bit.

* * *

><p>The action in the cabin down the hall was also far from serene. Killian was angry, at the fickle weather conditions, at the sodding ship, and most importantly, at himself. He paced the room like a caged beast and suddenly let loose. He swept the nautical charts and instruments off the table, and then threw a tumbler against the wall shattering the glass into sharp fragments. He was about to pitch his GPS against the door when David ducked his head and entered.<p>

"Whoa! Ease up there Killian. I had a feeling there was going to be a meltdown. Just take a minute to get control of yourself, and then we can talk this through."

Killian was still furiously pacing the room. "No need David, what's done is done, and life has again seen fit to taunt my ineffectual attempts to secure the safety of anyone I care about."

David shook his head and walked over to his friend. "You are not going down that road again. I was there, remember? I watched you self-destruct in the weeks after the murders. I saw my best friend's little brother take his temper out on himself and all those around him. For the sake of everyone on board, you need to pull yourself together."

"Is that how you see it, pulling myself together? Like that shattered glass on the floor, the broken shards of Killian Jones were never mended. They still lie in ruin ready to mar anyone that dares try to clean up this mess of a man. I have managed quite an effective illusion, creating the impression of someone who is whole."

David had been in this position many times and resolutely faced the raging tempest standing before him. "As Captain, you took every possible precaution. It was a random gust of wind, a singular occurrence, and that's all. You can't continue to blame yourself for every terrible thing that happens in this world."

"That's where your wrong mate. I do not hold myself accountable for the misfortunes of all, but I will not stand by and watch the suffering of those that I..." Killian could not bring himself to say the word.

"The people that you care about, is that word you were about to say, or was there a different one you were going to choose?" David looked over at the wall separating them from Emma's room. "You are standing on the edge of a cliff my friend, and you had better be sure about that next step."

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," and with that, Killian purposefully strode out of the room.

He walked the hallway several times before he found himself once again staring at Emma's closed door. Killian reached forward to knock, but withdrew his fist each time. He was trying to collect himself when he thought he heard a faint cry for help.

"Swan is that you?" He leaned in and put his ear next to the wooden barrier.

The next call was louder and more insistent, "Help, please somebody help."

Bloody hell, not again. Killian turned the door knob and pushed, only to find that it had been locked. Bugger it, why was the door locked. "Swan, it's me, can you come unlock the door?"

"Jones? I can't move. Please help me."

Panic quickly set in, and all Killian's mind registered was that he needed to get to Emma. He stepped back and then barrelled into the door with his shoulder. He was propelled forward as the timber gave way and nearly landed on the bed with Emma. She was lying under what appeared to be every blanket on board the ship.

"Oh thank God Jones, my arms are too weak and Mary Margaret has hospital cornered me into the bed. I really can't move, could you - um- untuck me?"

There was a twinkle that briefly returned to Killian's eyes. "I am happy to assist, but I was hoping you would eventually be asking me into your bed, and not helping you out of it."

"Now is not the time for witty banter Jones, would you just get me out of here, and please hurry!" Emma tried to wriggle herself loose, but Mary Margaret had her completely immobilized.

Killian managed a lacklustre smirk as he pulled the tightly compressed bedding out from under the mattress, and freed Emma from her forceable confinement.

Emma was barely able to swing her arms out over the covers and slowly sat up. "The last thing I remember is nodding off while Belle was still here talking to me. Mary Margaret must have come back and shrink wrapped me into the bed and then locked the door. She couldn't stay to keep me pinned down, so she arranged the bedding to the job for her. It's bad enough that she treats me like I am five years old, but now she has to swaddle me like an infant."

She looked at her left hand which was encased in acres of white gauze. Evidently, my mother has been keeping another one of her many talents a secret, mummification. Pull up a chair Jones and help me get this off."

Emma swung her legs off the bed and watched Killian open the small kit he had dropped after crashing through the door. He ran his fingers over the bandages and then picked up a small pair of scissors. "Do you trust me Swan?"

She extended her arm out toward him in answer to his question. He carefully cut a small slit into the cotton and began to unravel the layers.

Killian was concentrating on his task when the awkward silence between them was broken by Emma. "I wanted to thank you for coming to my assistance once more. It seems you are destined to be my gallant rescuer, as you so aptly put it.

"Well Swan, if that is what the fates have in store for me, I would happily live out my days. The sad truth of the matter is that I arrived too late to prevent your injuries." Killian was the epitome of defeat sitting there with slumped shoulders and a pained expression.

Emma watched as he took a small jar of ointment out of the case. "Jones, how is what happened to me your fault? Are you now responsible for all of the elements, including freakish wind gusts? That is a little much, even for your ego."

"I beg to disagree, Swan. I am the Captain of this vessel, and as such, I am answerable to any of the ills that befall my crew. So you see, I am very much responsible. I should not have agreed to set sail with a rookie crew. People were managing under ideal conditions, but no one had the experience to deal with anything untoward. As a result, there was damage done - to you."

Emma was quick to respond. "You have one part right Jones, the injury happened to me and was due to my stubborn refusal to let go of the rope. My actions were clearly my own. While we haven't known each other for long, you have always been there to pick up the pieces after one of my accidents."

Killian was no longer able to look at her and turned his head away as she spoke. Emma could feel the hurt rolling off him in waves and it was worse than any pain in her hand. She brought her good hand to his stubbled cheek and angled his face back to her. His eyes remained closed as he put his hand over hers.

"Killian, please look at me." He reluctantly lifted his gaze and his haunted expression nearly did her in. "You've done nothing but fulfill your promises to me - to all of us. The Captain is keeping his crew safe and Killian Jones is proving himself to me. I don't know if I can ever give you what you want, but you have earned my friendship. So, friends?"

"I believe I can live with that - for now. Will you allow your friend to take care of you, Emma?" She again held out her injured hand, and little by little, he rubbed the salve onto her lacerated skin.

She could not inhibit the tiniest flinch which caused Killian to immediately stop. "This is an herbal concoction which my brother swore by. It seems to work particularly well as a healing balm for abrasions such as rope burn. It will sting less as I work it into your skin."

Emma tired to keep her mind occupied with something other than the loving care she was receiving, and the way that was making her feel. "So you have a brother, I can't imagine having two Jones men in my life."

"It's not something you need to worry yourself about." She watched as Killian withdrew into himself again.

Emma redirected the conversation as Killian began to bandage her hand. "I am wondering if you can tell me more about the aquamarine you left in my purse." He paused and looked up at her. "Yes I know it was you. Belle filled me in on the details. I suppose you thought I could use a change in fortune after everything that happened in Key Largo."

"Aye, it was me. I was hoping it would prevent any further misadventures, but it looks as though the legends were only tales told to soothe the anxieties of loved ones. The jewel failed you as much as it did me."

"Failed you, in what way?"

Killian remained silent and took a cleansing breathe.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything." Emma again covered his hand with hers.

"I suppose not, but there are things I want you to know about me, even though they are difficult to talk about."

Killian swallowed hard and took his time finding the right words. "The gem originated with my mum. She was a scholarly woman who retained some of the superstitions of her ancestors. She purchased the stone for my father who was a local fisherman. Mum worried incessantly whenever he was at sea. Once he took to carrying the jewel, it seemed to allay her fears. There was one fateful morning when he rushed off and left it behind. My mum discovered it, but it was already too late. The ship and all of the souls on board were lost in a squall that same day. My father was the great love of her life and she never got over the loss."

She remained silent as Killian took the time to compose himself and carried on with his reminiscence.

"When my brother took up sailing, mum tried to discourage him, but he won her over. She passed the aquamarine on to him. It kept him safe through many a leisurely sail and a blossoming career in the navy. He always had it in a pocket while at sea, but kept it tucked away in his home when on dry land. He didn't have it with him that night and I often wonder..." He could no longer continue as the words caught in his throat and his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Emma ran her hands along his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. "Killian," she whispered. No other words were spoken as they sat breathing the same air and feeling the same hurt. Killian reluctantly pulled back to continue.

"There was so much blood, and mum was gone by the time I got there. I held her and tried to will her back to me, but I was too late. I heard voices telling me my brother was still alive and that I needed to be with him. They were the three most dreadful days of my life, waiting and hoping, before he finally died in my arms."

Tears were now trickling down his cheeks. Emma cupped his face with both hands and gently wiped them away. "Killian I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, just seems so inadequate. Nothing will ever be enough to completely take away the pain."

"They never found him you know, the monster who took them away from me. The villain could have just taken what he stole from the house, but instead, he shot them and never once looked back. I should have been there Emma, and maybe I could have done something. They were expecting me to have dinner with them and I backed out at the last minute for a date with an attractive woman."

"Oh Killian no, you can't hold onto that. No one can offer protection from all the tragedies of the world, whether it is fiendish people or unfortunate accidents."

Killian took her left hand in his and ran his thumb back and forth over the bandages.

Emma put all the strength she could rally into her reply. "Hey, if this is still about me, please don't worry. I am a survivor, and from what you have just told me, so are you."

"Well my friend and fellow survivor, you should get some rest. I need to go into town and pick up some materials to fix that door."

Emma watched him leave with a heavy heart. On the surface, they both seemed so different, but the pain that lay hidden at the very core of their being was the same. Killian's heart had been orphaned just like hers. She wondered who had been dealt the cruelest blow, the man who had a deep and abiding love wrenched away or the woman who had never known that love in the first place.

Killian attempted a feeble smile before giving Emma one last glance as he made his way to the door.

"Wait! I - I couldn't let go of the rope."

"Yes love, I know. Your injuries are proof of the tenacity in your grip and your spirit."

"It's not just about the rope. It's my feelings as well, - I can't - I can't let go."

"Emma, I have seen the fear in your eyes. I recognize the cause and I also know the cure. You are afraid of falling, and the thing you need most in this life Emma Swan, is the certainty that someone will be ready and waiting to catch you when you do."

**A/N It has been a trying week of computer woes, but I persevered in order to get this chapter out on time. I can't believe I did it! I wanted a fun chapter and I had a swashbuckling scene already planned. I finally met the muse many of you speak about and the chapter took a different turn. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**EE: I could not help myself after my week of frustration. It seems my attempt to start a tumblr account likely caused my problems, so a little Easter egg in the angry Killian scene.**

**Teaser: Swashbuckling Scene!**


	14. Comrades In Arms

_Thank you to everyone who continues to read my story and for taking the time to follow, favourite and review. It has meant a great deal to me, this week in particular. I would also like to give some special shout outs. The behind the scenes support and encouragement of two talented writers, Dancing Doula and Commandante Theresa, has been beyond generous and kind. I have been a fan of both writers for some time, and I look forward to reading more of their stories! Huge thanks as well to SunnyCitrus10 for offering, and then taking the time, to share first hand knowledge about Key West. _

_I did not even try to balance the angst with the humour in this chapter. It is plain old slapstick and swashbuckling fun. Enjoy, and remember, your laughter makes me happy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.<strong>

**Chapter 14 Comrades in Arms **

Mary Margaret decided that a bonding group breakfast would be the perfect start to the day. The cafe she had in mind was a short walk from the marina, but Regina was not one for wearing out the soles of her shoes. She also did not condone exercise because it made you sweat. The occasional spritz of Evian water on her face was all that was tolerated on a sweltering day. Regina gave her sister no choice in the matter and a taxi was called. Much to Emma's dismay, her mother insisted she travel with them. She tried to point out that it was her hand that had been injured and not her feet, but Mary Margaret won out as usual.

As they were seated for their morning meal, Mary Margaret was extolling the virtues of the cafe which was renowned for their breakfast pastries. The menu touted their cinnamon rolls as the best buns in all of the Keys. After the food arrived, Ruby leered at Will and Killian and selflessly offered to give their buns a squeeze in order to check the truthfulness of the claim.

The sun was already shining too brightly for Regina's liking, so Leroy held a parasol over her while she ate. His ability to finish his meal one handed was quite the feat of dexterity. Regina had offered him bites of food on her fork, but his tightly closed mouth indicated that he would fend for himself. Emma knew about Leroy's plan to kill Regina with kindness and she hoped he had the stamina to outlast her.

The rest of their morning meal was rather uneventful given the groups propensity for squabbles. As they made their way back out onto the street, Emma quickly situated herself in the middle of the walkers. She was hoping to escape her mother's notice and accomplished her goal.

Mary Margaret deemed it necessary to take a short detour to gather supplies. She found that the kitchen was lacking some essential items. Belle took this as a personal affront and refused to accompany them on the shopping excursion. Regina insisted Leroy tag along since he was now part of the culinary team and someone needed to carry the bags. While Emma empathized with the poor man, who was now wedged between Regina and Mary Margaret in the back seat of the cab, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was also hoping to have a quiet moment with Killian on the walk back to ship. There had been no opportunity for them to talk since his profound disclosures of the previous evening. Always the Captain, Killian took his place at the head of the group leading them back to the ship. He set a leisurely pace allowing everyone to enjoy the view and settle their hearty breakfast.

Emma positioned herself next to him and matched him stride for stride. "You're awfully quiet this morning. Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing amiss, just enjoying some quiet contemplation." Killian glanced at her left hand. "I am pleased to see that you are not in too much pain this morning. Keep putting the salve on your hand and it will be much improved in a few days."

"Thank you for leaving it with me. I also wanted to tell you I really appreciated your care and concern."

"Think nothing of it Swan, it was the least I could do. It pains me to say this, but I would very much like to put an end to our game of doctor and patient. Although, I would be more than willing to give you a physical anytime it is required."

There was the trademark grin and innuendo laden flirting. Much to her surprise, Emma found she had missed it. "That's more like it, the saucy Killian Jones is back, but I'm not sure Swan works for me anymore. We were Killian and Emma yesterday, and I think friends should be on a first name basis, don't you?"

"I thought you might prefer a return to some formality given my emotionally charged confessions. Emma, I am sorry if I took things too far. I did not mean to burden you with my suffering."

She reached out to touch his arm and then took his hand in hers locking their fingers together. "It's fine, I'm glad you confided in me. Killian, I wanted to tell you..."

"So Emma, are you excited about the activities Mary Margaret has planned for us this afternoon?" Graham barged between them forcing their hands apart.

Emma was relieved that Killian did not relinquish his place next to her which forced Graham to her opposite side. "I wouldn't say excited is the right word. Any ideas what she has planned?"

Graham bounced along beside Emma like a happy puppy. "She is being rather ambiguous about the specifics. I understand that your role is more passive than was originally planned given your unfortunate injury. I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you."

When he tried to take hold of her hand, Emma quickly moved to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Graham eyed the two of them suspiciously, and then cast a threatening glance at Killian as they arrived at the docks and boarded the ship.

* * *

><p>As the crew was preparing the ship to weigh anchor, Mary Margaret tried to hurry along her kitchen battalion knowing they were running out of time. The grocers was more like the general store of days gone by with an assortment of items that ranged from food stuffs to hardware. She would have loved to take her time and explore, but it was not meant to be.<p>

Mary Margaret sent her sister to find a replacement for the sugar that had cascaded onto the floor during her skirmish with Leroy. She managed to keep him busy at the other end of the store with the promise of hanging the knives within easy reach if he found the appropriate hooks and screws. Anything to keep the two adversaries apart while she expeditiously assembled the items she needed. It always amazed her that she somehow ended up in the middle of two warring factions. Life was funny that way.

Mary Margaret was heaping praise on the store owner as he packed their purchases in brown paper bags. She was rambling on about the necessity to be eco-friendly and how plastic bags were the scourge of everyday shopping.

Regina pulled her away by her shirt sleeve. "Come along sister dear. We don't want to get left behind? I would not put it past our Captain to set sail without us."

As they emerged into the glare of the mid morning sun, Regina realized she had forgotten her sunglasses back on the counter. She turned back to get them, when the door swung forward on its hinges, and she collided with a man who was blindly sprinting through the opening. The man fell to his knees, dropping his bags, and Regina was thrown backwards clutching the wall for support.

"You clumsy idiot, watch where you're going!"

Before Regina could retaliate, Leroy put down their groceries and hauled the man up by his collar. "You stupid jerk, who do you think you are? Apologize to the lady!"

"Right, when I see a lady, I'll apologize, now get out of my way dwarf." Mary Margaret held Leroy back while the stranger grabbed his bags and hurried off to the van waiting at the curb.

"What was that all about?" the driver asked.

"Nothing papa, just some brainless tourists. Let's get going we don't have much time before the next pick up and I want to get out of here. That damn schooner is in port and you know how uneasy that makes me feel.

"Neal, you need to focus on our operation and not worry about extraneous details that mean nothing to our progress. Check your cell and load the coordinates for our next location. There is a uniform for you to change into in the back of the van. You will need to blend in so that we have enough time to load the larger shipment of goods at our next stop."

"You are right papa, I need to focus."

* * *

><p>The afternoon sail had gone surprisingly well with no unexpected developments. They were again anchored within sight of the shore and Mary Margaret was eager to begin the evening's entertainment. She gathered the women in the salon which had been transformed into a makeshift dressing room.<p>

Ruby was already clothed in a dark violet satin gown with a plunging neckline. She was hoping to wear a crimson ball gown, but did not want to send Will into a panic. Regina wore a black dress with a high neck and an embossed design that resembled snakes, or was it vines and thorns? Emma couldn't be sure without getting much to close for comfort.

Belle was having a very difficult time finding something suitable. She had put on her fourth selection, only to find that there was still too much of her on display. She tried tugging on the neckline to get a little more coverage. "My goodness Ruby, couldn't you find any dresses that had a little more concealment in the chest area?"

Emma reprimanded her friend. "So, we have you to thank for the lingerie line of princess gowns. What were you thinking Ruby?"

"I was thinking that my friend needs to get herself a man. Your business suits and those blouses buttoned up to your chin are not going to cut it. You need to choose something that says I'm fun and flirty, and not, frumpy and frustrated."

"Then why does my mother get to wear - what exactly is that you are wearing mom?" The image of her mother in skin tight suede pants, knee high black boots and some type of tunic with a furry collar, would likely haunt her dreams for many nights to come.

"Since I am part of the action, I needed more athletic garments. I like to think of this as my bad ass bandit outfit."

Oh this was so not good, and Emma needed to prepare herself. "So mom, are you going to give us any hints about our after dinner theatre?"

"It's nothing as choreographed as that Emma. Leroy and Will thought we needed some team building activities, so we are having a tournament of sorts. You and Regina will be our royal patrons and the rest of us will be competing on behalf of your respective kingdoms. I have it all arranged, and you don't have to worry about a thing, except getting dressed. We also need to do something about your bandaged hand. I believe Belle found some white gloves that might be just the thing."

Belle handed Emma a pair of dainty silk gloves that would cover her hands up to her wrists. Emma looked at Belle expecting some enlightenment and she did not disappoint.

"I think the gloves will nicely accessorize your dress and add to your royal bearing. A glove was often given by a lady to her knight before he took a long journey or engaged in battle. He proudly wore it as a symbol of affection in the hopes that he would eventually win her hand. It could also represent a variety of other things including, faith, loyalty, trust and honour."

Mary Margaret chimed in, "I think it would be a very romantic gesture for you to give the glove from your good hand to your chosen champion. Keep the other glove on your bandaged hand to keep up appearances. Her mother handed her a pale blue dress with a scoop neckline and a flared skirt. "Time for the princess to dress the part and go meet her suitors."

After getting ready, Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror and did not recognize the woman staring back at her. She hadn't really played dress up as a child and imaginary games were flights of fancy given the harsh realities of her youth. Yet, here she was, an adult playing the part of princess. Just this once she thought, just this once, she would allow herself to live in the moment and not listen to that controlling voice in her head. She would pretend. Yes, she would pretend to be the beautiful girl, the happy girl, the girl who was wanted and loved.

* * *

><p>Killian grumbled to David about the disparity in their costuming as the women began to meander out onto the main deck. "How is it you get to wear modern garb, while the rest of us struggle within the confines of period costuming? You must have done something to earn such a reward from Mary Margaret."<p>

"When you figure it out let me know. I have no idea why she wants me in a police uniform. Is she forgetting that I am a plain clothes officer who spends most of his time undercover on the drug squad? None of this has anything to do with my life as as a detective, except the badge."

"Well, if I were to hazard a guess mate, I think she wouldn't mind seeing you in just your badge."

Killian was interrupted as Emma and Mary Margaret emerged from the salon. He had never been at a loss for words in his life, until now. Emma was a vision and he could no more take his eyes off her than the sun could stop shining.

Mary Margaret was positively giddy as she watched Killian admire Emma's transformation into an elegant princess. He should be saying something. Why wasn't he saying something - something complimentary?

David cleared his throat, "Emma, you look every inch the beautiful princess." Still nothing from the awe-struck man standing next to him. He elbowed his friend in the side, "Doesn't she Killian?"

"Emma, you look stunning." Killian took a step toward her only to be pushed aside when Graham swiftly moved in front of him.

He bent to kiss Emma's gloved hand and then took her by the arm. "Might I have the pleasure of escorting the fairest lady in all the realms to her seat?"

Emma wistfully glanced back at Killian as she allowed Graham to lead her to the staging area. Two of the salon's upholstered wing chairs were positioned on the raised quarterdeck which had been transformed into a royal platform. The competitors were seated behind the two empty chairs. Apparently, whatever activity Mary Margaret had planned was to take place directly in front of them. She ushered them all to their places and then took over the proceedings.

"I have..." she looked at Will and Leroy, "We have decided that a casual introduction to our costume drama would be an excellent starting point. To that effect, we have organized an improvisational tournament of arms to delight our royal patrons, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom and.." Mary Margaret hesitated.

Regina stood and proudly proclaimed, "And the evil Queen Regina, overseer of all things dark and unpleasant."

"Yes - um - well, I guess we can call it the battle between light and dark, for now. I will be refereeing the event as well as participating. The teams and the weapons have been chosen, so if there are no objections," Mary Margaret did not wait for a response, "On with the show, as they say."

Will and Leroy were the first to step forward each carrying a sword. They turned to face the newly crowned royalty.

Will scanned the audience, until his gaze landed on Ruby. "I will be fighting for the honour of the White Kingdom, is there an offering from a fair maiden which I can carry into battle?"

Ruby stepped forward and pulled a sheer purple scarf from her cleavage. Will bowed and tied the scarf to his belt.

Leroy apprehensively moved to stand in front of Regina. "My queen - your - um - royal evilness, is there something you wish to hand over?" He couldn't help but wonder what assortment of weaponry was hidden under Regina's long skirts. Surely, there must be at least a knife strapped to one ankle.

"You'll get yours when the time is right, now get on with it you two."

Will and Leroy shook hands and proceeded to entertain everyone with their skill at arms. They exchanged dialogue from their stage show while weaving around the deck. The duel was evenly matched and unhurried with each man getting in his fair share of hits. They performed to the delight and applause of almost everyone.

Regina was not amused and was anxious to get to the main event. She felt that now would be a good time to offer Leroy her token of support. She hiked up her skirts and kicked her leg forward sending a Manolo Blahnik faux snakeskin stiletto catapulting across the deck. Regina had excellent aim when it came to footwear and the red shoe landed directly between the two men. Will gasped and fell. He clawed his way along the deck in his haste to retreat from "that" colour. It was as if the shoe had reverted back to its reptilian form, chasing him across the ship.

Mary Margaret sounded her whistle and Ruby rushed off the dais flinging the shoe back at Regina's head. Her aim was less accurate, and the Queen of darkness deftly caught it with one hand placing it back on her foot. As Leroy made his way past her, Regina muttered, "Your welcome."

Mary Margaret regained control and drew everyone's attention to the large target affixed to the main mast. "The next contest will be symbolic of the battle between old and new. I will be representing the ancient skill of archery." Mary Margaret picked up her bow and arrow and curtsied to her daughter. "Detective David Nolan will demonstrate modern marksmanship using his 9mm Glock 22 semi-automatic hand gun."

David held his gun in one hand pointing it at Regina, and with a quick upward flip of his wrist, he faked a shot. "Regina."

The pacing of the earlier sword fight was lost and this part of the show dragged on. Emma knew her mother was an excellent shot, but she had not hit a bullseye in twenty rounds of attempts. In fact, the best she did was hit the middle rings on the target. David seemed to have equally bad aim for someone whose life presumably depended on shooting accuracy.

The two seemed more preoccupied with making excuses for their shortcomings and giving each other pointers for improvement. This apparently required David to stand behind her mother helping position her arms to improve her marksmanship. Emma was sure that Graham's nausea was now contagious. Where was that bucket they used to swab the deck?

Regina also had enough and marched off the platform. She took David by surprise grabbing his gun and firing one shot into the bullseye. "One for the dark side, game over and on to the main attraction."

Mary Margaret was horrified. "Regina!"

Her sister carried on nonplused, "Given the waning light, Ruby and Belle will not have a chance to demonstrate their prowess at arm wrestling. It is on to the grand finale. Graham is a knight of the White Kingdom and the champion of Princess Emma. Captain Jones is a filthy pirate trying to kidnap her royal highness."

Killian could no longer remain quiet, "Oi, I'll have you know that even pirates bathe quite frequently, although dirty thoughts..."

Regina slapped a sword onto his chest before he could finish and then handed the second one to Graham. Yadda, yadda, fight to the death you two, and give Emma a good show."

Mary Margaret had finally composed herself. "No, no, Regina this is all wrong. Boys - I mean men, over here please. Both men did as they were told and came to stand in front of Emma. Mary Margaret continued, "Emma, as princess, you decide who your champion will be. The offer of your token will signify your choice." She had both men kneel and bow their heads.

Emma knew that she was expected to give one of her suitors a glove. Her mother wanted her to keep the one on her damaged left hand while offering up the other one. Her thoughts flashed back to the night before and her heart clenched. There would be no more hiding her hurt, not from the man who had so genuinely shared his own. She slowly pealed the glove from her injured hand thinking about the damage done to both of their hearts. Belle was right, the glove was a symbol. Killian trusted her enough to share the darkness of his past and she would have faith in his ability to protect her, even if it was only in the fairy tale world her mother had created.

"Killian," she put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his gaze upward to see the glove held out to him. Her breath caught as she saw the answering conviction reflected from the depths of those blue eyes. It was a look that held out hope for the future rather than the pain of the past, and it was one she longed to see again. Killian took her injured hand in his and ghosted his lips along her fingertips.

Emma's heart was again beating wildly as the two combatants took their places on the main deck in front of her. Her mother mentioned that fencing had been part of the athletic program at the private academy Killian had attended in his youth. He began the match by stepping forward with his right foot, knee bent and right arm extended. Killian circled his sword slowly with a small movement at the wrist.

"For the hand of the princess, en garde Mr Humbert."

Graham bent both knees settling into a crouch position. He gripped his sword with both hands while swinging it wildly above his head in large circular movements.

Killian could not believe his eyes. Graham looked as if he was trying to trim the overhanging branches of some invisible tree. He had to ask, "Humbert, are you sure you are familiar with swordsmanship?"

"Yes, now are you going to get get on with it, or what?"

Killian moved his right foot into a slight lunge position and swept his blade upward at Graham. He countered with a wild swing that went wide as Killian ducked underneath it. The momentum of the stroke carried Graham past his opponent. Killian quickly turned on his heel and spun around tapping Graham between the shoulder blades for a point.

Mary Margaret cooed with delight. "That was magnificent, just look at how that leather coat billowed in the turn. I am so excited, this is just how I imagined it." Both men stopped to stare and she shooed them along with both hands. "Carry on then."

Graham shrugged his shoulders several times and twisted his head from side to side. "I guess I need a little time to warm up. I'm just a little bit rusty."

"I've all the time in the world Humbert. Perhaps, we should begin with both of our blades pointed at each other and standing a bit closer. I suggest you attack, I will parry, and then you riposte." Graham looked confused. "You go first, I defend myself and then we go at it."

"Ah, very good." Graham leapt forward and managed an overhead slash with his two handed grip.

Killian easily defended his position catching Graham in mid swing which threw him off balance and sent his sword clattering onto the deck.

As Graham retrieved his weapon, Killian stood resting the tip of his sword on the deck with both hands folded on the hilt. He was dumfounded as he watched his opponent. "So Humbert, where did you say you learned fencing."

"I didn't, and it's not fencing, it is sword fighting. I like to play Wii's Super Smash Brothers." Graham paused with his sword casually slung over one shoulder. "It's such a cool game and much improved from the Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. The graphics on that old one were great, but the controller was often out of sync with the..."

"Humbert, are you saying that some video game is the only experience you have?" Graham gave an affirmative shake of his head. "Well then, I think I must call this bout a draw for the sake of good sportsmanship and proper etiquette."

"Ha, if you forfeit the match, then I win the hand of the fair princess. Graham turned and began walking back to Emma.

Killian quickly doffed his coat and grabbed Graham by the shoulder. "Sorry mate, I don't think so. I suggest you prepare yourself to be bested by the dastardly and devilishly handsome pirate."

And so, the battle of modern gaming technology and ancient skill at arms raged on around the deck. Graham leaping through the air, elbows wildly flapping, and sword often swinging so off target that various items around the deck were scattered. Meanwhile, Killian performed a graceful dance with practiced skill, scoring point after point, which only served to infuriate Graham into more frenzied attacks.

Regina was overcome by fits of laughter in between sips of her tequila. "Oh this is just priceless, it's the Flintstone's Bam Bam verses the Dread Pirate Roberts."

Mary Margaret grimaced at her sister and stepped into the fray blowing her whistle for the combatants to take a break. Graham was a sweaty mess while Killian appeared unfazed.

Graham realized he was failing miserably in his attempt to impress Emma. He needed a way to distract her from his abysmal sword play and focus her attention on his other more obvious assets.

"I seem to be quite overheated and it would help my technique to cool down a bit." He looked at Emma while wetting his lips and taking his shirt off. He slowly stretched his arms over his head and then flexed his biceps."

Emma sat in disbelief and total embarrassment. Regina leaned over and whispered, "Alright princess, time to even up the match. The winner has clearly been decided and this now becomes a glorious spectator sport."

"Regina, what are you saying?"

"I think the old adage, the gloves are off, applies to shirts as well. Our Captain seems to need a little encouragement, go forth and disrobe the man."

"Regina if you think that I'm going to..."

The lady in black interrupted, "Oh, I think you very much want to, and it would send a clear message to Humbert and your mother."

Emma thought back to her arrangement with Killian and looked over to Mary Margaret who seemed delighted with how things were proceeding. She would need to summon all of her resolve in order to be the anti-princess. She swept down the stairs and over to her champion of choice.

Killian watched her approach with a puzzled, yet hopeful expression. "Emma?"

She leaned into him and murmured, "Time to play our little game and send my mother a clear message. Follow my lead pirate." Emma slowly began to unbutton the front of his shirt as she glanced over her shoulder to gauge Mary Margaret's reaction. Her mother seemed to be watching them carefully, but nothing more. Damn it, this needed to escalate. Emma proceeded to forcefully rip open the rest of Killian's shirt sending buttons scattering along the wooden boards. He was barely able to contain his amusement.

"You think this is funny Jones? This is your idea remember, so play your part."

"Emma, I..."

He did not get a chance to finish as Emma was now slowly and seductively sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders to remove his shirt. The black silk fluttered to the deck while her hands remained on his now bared shoulders. She looked up at him expectantly.

"Why the hell are you just standing there? Damn it Jones, do something."

He was desperately trying to act the part of gentleman pirate, but he did not need to be asked twice. "Such language coming from a princess. I would hope someone of your royal lineage would have a more refined deportment."

He reached around with his free hand and grabbed Emma by the waist pulling her in tight. He let his hand wander lower to find the curve of her derriere giving it a squeeze, and then, a gentle caress.

Before he could proceed any further, the shrill sound of a whistle was heard. Mary Margaret shouted, "Captain Jones, hands off my daughter."

Regina gave Emma a nod as she returned to her seat, "Oh that's much better, am I right?"

This was not at all what she had intended and Mary Margaret told the men to finish the duel. Killian walked over to her and bowed with his sword arm extended out to the side. He spoke softly enough that his words were only for her ears.

"If you recall milady, it was you who assigned me the role of pirate. It really was perfect casting, and I shall endeavour to live up to your expectations. I will also do my utmost to ensure that your lovely daughter is more than satisfied with my performance."

He raised one eyebrow and winked before turning away. The scandalized look on Mary Margaret's face was enough motivation to continue with this farce of a contest.

Graham was seething with repressed rage as Killian approached him. The underdog appeared to have a new strategy in mind. He closed the gap between himself and his opponent and began using his body more than his sword. He made a rather clumsy attempt to trip Killian by getting an ankle around his foot. When that failed to throw him off balance, Graham tried to kick his legs out from under him.

Will quickly interrupted, "Humbert, bad form, this is a sword fight and not kick boxing. I will have to black card you and the match goes to our Captain if you don't follow the rules of engagement."

Graham no longer saw reason and his need to win Emma's heart blinded him. He dropped his sword and ran at Killian taking a swing. His aim had not improved, but he now had his adversary pinned at the rail. Killian supported his arms on the banister, and kicked out with both legs knocking Graham backwards. That seemed to be it for both men and an all out brawl broke out. David and Will tried to intervene, but the fight was so intense that they could not get between the two antagonists.

The sound of a gun shot pierced the quiet evening air and all activity crashed to a halt. Regina was standing stock still, an imposing presence with one hand on her hip and David's pistol in her other raised arm. "Enough! And this boys and girls, is why you never bring a sword to a gunfight."

**A/N Unfortunately, circumstances in my life are going to prevent an update next week. I am truly sorry and will do my best to get the next chapter out as quickly as I can. Rest assured that this story will be completed and we are about half way home.**

**Teaser: Partial answer to the question of Lisa1972 about Neal and Mr Gold, "Now what are those two idiots up to?" I can't give it all away just yet, wink.**


End file.
